Full Moon
by dhadame
Summary: The story of the Cullens continues in a new exciting book. With the budding new relationship between Renesemee and Jacob Black, old friends and family will be put to the ultimate test.
1. Prologue

In everyone's life comes a choice. Whether we accept the known facts and the consequences or do not, life still has a way of happening. It is something that we can never truly prepare for. I wished at times that I could see the future. Instead of guessing or following my gut instinct, I could get a glimpse into someone's head and see what they are going to do. However, even with this gift it is an uncertainty.

So if I follow the path that I want to follow, where would it lead me? Would I receive endless happiness or would I set myself up for disappointment?

The only true way to find your destiny is to take both feet, put them together, and jump. Take a leap of faith.


	2. Chapter 1 Return to Forks

I sat up in my bed quickly. The dream was so vivid that it took a moment for me to realize that I was in my room and that I was safe. On the couch in my room, Jacob lay there peacefully asleep. I got up out of bed and went to the double doors and opened them. I felt the cool breeze on my face.

I felt someone come up from behind me and then caught Jacob's familiar scent. I smiled knowing that he would have awakened if he sensed that I was in any kind of disarray. I turned around to see him standing directly behind me. A confused look on his face as he looked at me.

"What is wrong?"

"I just had a bad dream. It is nothing huge. You can go and lay back down if you want."

"You don't want to talk about the dream?"

"It didn't make a lot of sense to me. It was like I was staring into nothing but mirrors around me. A thousand faces that were all mine. Then I started running."

"That does sound confusing," he smirked.

"You're very funny, Jake."

"I try to be."

I closed the double doors and went to go sit on my bed. Jacob followed me and sat down at the foot of the bed. The wave of confused feelings hit me again as I looked at my best friend. He could sense it and looked at me again with curiosity.

"Don't give me that look. I don't know what is wrong. I just have some things to work out in my head."

"Anything that I can help out with?"

"Not really. It is girl stuff. I'll talk to my mom about it later."

"Are you sure?"

"Jake, you're not a girl. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No thank you."

He smiled again and patted my hand. I looked at him. I was so confused. I didn't know if it was okay to feel this way about him. I grew up with him. He is like family to us.

He went to go lay back down on the couch. I knew that there was no way to go back to sleep right away so I grabbed my robe and opened my bedroom door.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. There is no need. Get some sleep Jake."

He grumbled something and then turned his back to the door and closed his eyes. I shut the door to my room and went downstairs to see if my mother was there. I found her reading a book in the living room. She looked up and smiled.

"Nessie, what are you doing up?"

"I needed to talk to you. I'm kind of confused about somethings."

Mom patted the spot next to her on the couch and I sat down next to her. She put her book in her lap and smiled.

"What is on your mind?"

"What exactly is our relationship with Jake?"

Mom frowned slightly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I am having these feelings. I am not sure that it is okay to have them. I grew up with him as a member of this family but I want more. I want more with him."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Just start at the beginning."

She sighed.

"When I was human, Jake was my best friend."

"So how did he become to stay with us?"

"Let me finish, Nessie. There is more to the story than that."

I tried to sit still. The suspense that mom was putting me through was awful.

"Your father and I started dating during my junior year in high school. There was a time that your father was gone. During that time, I spent more time with Jake. We became close."

I listened trying to imagine my mom trying to deal with my father being gone. They had said on countless times that they could not live without each other.

"Jake and I became so close that it was almost impossible to send him away after your father returned. It broke my heart to break his."

I then understood what she was saying.

"You fell in love with him?"

"In a way, yes, I did fall in love with Jake. He was my best friend but in a sense he was much more to me than that. "

"Did Dad know?"

"He knew. He didn't like it but he was never angry with me for it. He knew that by his leaving me would have consequences. At that time, the consequence was Jake."

"So it's probably not a good idea about the feelings I have for him to go any further?"

"Nessie, the day I was changed, all those feelings for Jake and the feelings he had for me died. We are truly as we should be."

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me about your past relationship with Jake?"

"It's complicated, Nessie. There is so much more to the story than what I can tell you."

"So what do I do?"

"Talk to Jake about how you feel. He will listen and answer all of your questions."

"Thank you for listening."

"Thanks for not getting grossed out," my mom said with laughter in her voice.

I got up and headed back to my room. There was no doubt in my mind that Jacob was upstairs pacing the room waiting for me to come back upstairs. When I entered, he stopped and looked at me.

"I told you to get some sleep."

"Occupational hazard, I guess."

"Can we talk now?"

He sat down again on the foot of my bed. I joined him. It was hard to have all of these feelings for him and keep them in check while trying to be serious with him.

"Jake, I need to know what is going on. I am confused by a lot of things and mom can only answer so many questions."

"I will answer as honestly as I can."

I nodded.

"Mom says that you two were in love. Is that true?"

"At one point in our lives, yes, we were in love with each other. It was more on my side than I believe it was on your mother's side."

"So what happened between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I need to know why you are so connected to me."

He smiled, "Your mother didn't tell you?"

"No. She told me to ask you and you would tell me."

"There are many things that happen when one of our tribe becomes a wolf. Not only can we hear each other's thoughts, but we also imprint."

"What is imprinting?"

"It is where we find our soul mate. When we imprint we become whatever that person wants. Whether it be their sibling, their best friend, or later their lover."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"When you were born, I imprinted on you."

I sat there shocked. I didn't know what to say. Does that mean the feelings I have for him is because of this imprinting? Is my free will gone?

"Do I have any free will?"

"It's not like that Nessie. It's not like that at all."

"It sounds like it is."

"Nessie, maybe I didn't explain it right. Please, it's not like that."

"You know what? I am just going to pretend this conversation never happened. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Nessie."

"No, Jake. It is bad enough to find out that you were in love with my mother when she was human. Now, I find out that you imprinted on me. It sounds like I have no choice. That I have to be with you. That isn't exactly fair to me is it?"

"Nessie!"

"No! Enough!"

I got off my bed quickly, grabbed his pillow off of the couch, and threw it into the hallway.

"Find somewhere else to sleep. I do not want you in my room any more."

Jacob looked at me and then sadly turned away. I slammed the door behind him and curled up on my bed. So these feelings of mine for him might not have been a natural thing? It hurt to think that I might not have really had the choice to fall in love with Jacob. He couldn't have my mother so he went after her daughter? That is truly sick!

I started crying softly. In the darkness of the night, in the many trees surrounding our home, I heard a wolf crying. His cries joined with mine.

"Just shut up Jake!"

When I woke up, my father was sitting on the couch. He was watching the sunrise.

"Good morning Nessie."

"Morning Dad."

"I hear that you and Jacob had a little fight?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"Not really. I want to talk to you about something else."

"Okay."

I didn't feel much like talking so I got up off the bed and touched my father's hand. I showed him what I wanted to do.

"Are you sure that you want to do that?"

"Positive. I need time to think and work through some things. I cannot do that with Jake around."

"Jake left for La Push last night."

"Still, I know he will come back. I just want to be alone right now."

"I will talk to your mom and call Charlie and run the idea by the both of them. I am sure that there will be no problems."

"Thank you for understanding."

"I was at that point once in my life too, Nessie. I understand more than you know."

Dad left me to get ready for the day. I could hear him talking to mom first about what I wanted and then heard them on the phone with Grandpa Charlie. Then I heard my mother's graceful steps on the stairs and then the knock on my door.

"Nessie, can I come in?"

"Sure mom."

She came in and smiled. She sat down on the couch.

"We talked to Charlie. He loves the idea. He said whenever you are ready."

"I will pack today so I can be settled before school tomorrow."

"We just got here and you are already wanting to move out," she said, in a sad tone.

"It is not about you or dad. I just need to work out some things and I cannot do that knowing that Jake might come back."

"I understand. Let me know when you are ready. I will take you myself."

"Thank you."

She left me to my packing. I didn't have much to pack. Like mom said, we just moved back to Forks so most of our belongings had not arrived yet. Two hours later, I went downstairs with my suitcases.

"Mom, I am ready."

She came in from the kitchen and helped me with my luggage. When we were heading out of the front door, Jake was walking up.

"What is going on?"

"Nessie is going to stay with Charlie for awhile."

Jake looked at me.

"Don't go Nessie. We can talk and work this out."

"Jake, I need time away. I need to think and I cannot do that with you around. When I am ready to come home, you'll be the first to know."

With that I walked by him and put my suitcase in the back seat of my mom's car. I shut the door and got into the passenger side of the car. My mom placed my other suitcase behind her in the back seat and then got into the driver's side. We drove off with Jake watching us.


	3. Chapter 2 Charlie

Grandpa Charlie was outside waiting for us when we pulled up. He might be sixty years old but that twinkle in his eyes never went away. He almost jumped at the car once it stopped. He was always excited to see me and mom.

"There are my girls," Grandpa said, smiling ear to ear.

"Hi, Dad."

He went over to the driver's side and attempted to help my mother out of the car. I always thought it was funny that my grandpa insisted that my mother was still clumsy. My mom gave grandpa the biggest hug she could without hurting him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pick her up off the ground.

"How is my son-in-law?"

"He is doing fantastic. He sends his apologies for not coming with us. He had to do a shift at the hospital today."

"As long as he is taking care of my daughter and my granddaughter, I have no room for complaints."

I smiled as I opened my door to exit the car. Grandpa smiled at me as I stood up.

"Ah, Nessie. You have grown so much. I might have to beat off the boys with the shotgun while you are here," he said chuckling at the thought.

I smiled and shook my head. I couldn't help but to adore my grandfather. He was so human. I opened the door and grabbed one of my suitcases. I went to the front steps and set it down there so I could go grab my other bags. Grandpa was already carrying them and walking up right behind me.

"Keep going Nessie. I am an old man and might just drop something."

I grabbed the suitcase again and went into the house. He sat down my bags next to the sofa so I did the same. What was amazing is that the house looked exactly the same as it was the last time I was here. Pictures of me, mom, and dad littered the walls of the house. There wasn't much in the kitchen and it was kind of messy.

"Sorry the place is kind of messy. I meant to do those dishes this morning but my late morning nap took over."

"It's okay Grandpa. I don't mind helping out."

"You sound so much like your mother."

I smiled. Everybody tells me how much I look like my dad but never do I really hear that I remind them of mom. He shuffled both mom and I upstairs and opened the door across the hall from what I assumed was his room. Inside the room, we were greeted by shades of blue, purple, and brown. Mom smiled.

"I didn't touch your room Bells. I hope this will be okay Nessie."

"Terrific!" I said and jumped on the bed. The bed slightly creeked with how old it was but none the less was a nice bed. There were pictures of my father on the wall and various artists. Mom's books were still on the bookshelf and her computer was still on her desk.

"The computer is probably a fossil now. Your father and I will go and pick you up a new one today when he gets off of work. We'll drop it off tonight."

"Sounds great."

Mom looked at Grandpa. She was smiling. I knew that if she could cry right now she would.

"Well, Ness, we're going to go and let you get settled in. There is some stuff that I would like to talk to your grandpa about."

"Okay, mom. I will see you this weekend though. Don't forget that I will still go with you and Dad to your reunion."

"You better," she said and smirked.

Grandpa kissed the top of my head and then followed mom downstairs. I couldn't help but look around the room. All of mom's stuff when she was in high school was still here. Her photograph book with pictures of everyone from school in it was still on top of the bookshelf. There were a couple of photos that had been taken out. When I looked at the title for the pictures, I could understand why. This was done at the time that my father left probably.

I looked at the selection of books that she had on the bookshelf. Some were classics and others looked like they were required reading at the time that she was going to school. I was curious to see what was in her closet. I wanted to get a better sense of my mom.

In the closet, her old clothes still hung on the hangers. I took them out and saw that she really didn't have any sense of fashion. No wonder Alice went nuts when it was time to go clothes shopping. My mother looked like a goddess compared to what she had probably looked like when she was human.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. Thankfully, I didn't bring any other stuff except for my own journals and clothes. I didn't want to touch anything in the room. This was the only way that my grandpa could see his daughter any time that he wanted to.

I unpacked my clothes and put them where ever I could without disturbing any of my mother's belongings. I put my journals on the nightstand next to the bed. I laid back on the bed after I was finished and looked at the ceiling.

Maybe with being surrounded with my mother and knowing how my mom and dad got together, it could help me work out the feelings that I had for Jake. If they are my own feelings, then they won't go away and I know that I am truly falling in love with Jake. If they do go away with me being separated from him, then I know it was just because of this imprinting thing. That was my theory anyway.

I couldn't rest so I went downstairs. My mother had already gone and I found grandpa watching television.

"Are you hungry, Grandpa?"

"I thought we could go out to eat, Nessie. Show off my granddaughter if you don't mind."

I smiled, "Let me go grab my jacket."

I ran back upstairs and grabbed my jacket. I thought it was my jacket at first and then realized it wasn't. Oh well, I thought to myself, mom doesn't wear it anymore. I might as well.

I went back downstairs. Grandpa was waiting for me at the door. He held it open for me. We got into his car. He insisted on driving. We headed to the diner that mom said that Grandpa went to every Thursday. I knew this was his only way of showing me off because the people here already knew him.

Grandpa ordered what they called his usual. I found this out to be a huge steak and baked potato. I ordered a burger and French fries. Many people coming and going stopped and talked to my grandfather. He introduced me as his granddaughter. When they asked where my parents were, he would just simply state that they didn't like leaving me alone due to their demanding schedules at the hospital so I came to stay with him for awhile. I was thankful that was all he said.

Even though we ate in silence, it wasn't about the talking on how my grandfather spent time with anyone. It was just the fact that he was there and enjoying dinner with me.

When we got home, grandpa sat down on the couch. I was about to head upstairs when I heard grandpa say my name. I went back to the living room and he looked up at me.

"Thank you Nessie."

"For what Grandpa?"

"Giving an old man a reason to keep going on. I have been alone since my dear Sue died. Until that happened, I was alone after your mother left."

"Grandpa."

He looked more serious in his face.

"I didn't get to be around you for awhile. I know I told your mother it was about the need to know thing. I didn't want to know the details. Your mother seemed fine with that. I'm hoping that it protects you all that I do not know."

"I know why you didn't get to spend time with me before this. We have time now."

"Great. Then I'm taking you fishing on Sunday with Billy. Don't worry. Jake won't be there."

"Sounds like fun."

"Okay, off to bed. You have school in the morning. You can use my car."

"Thanks grandpa," I said and kissed the top of his head. I felt the smile.

I went up to my room and shut the door. I knew that Jacob was already there waiting for me. I turned around to give him the dirtiest look I could. He stayed on the other side of the room once I faced him.

"So why did you move into Charlie's?"

"I need time to think through things. I can't do that with you around or listening to everyone else's lovey dovey stories and sounds."

"Why don't you just talk to me about it?"

"Because I CAN'T! Just leave it alone Jacob Black."

He looked hurt when I said his name. He went to stand by the window that he had obviously climbed up in. He looked back at me.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I should have told you sooner. I just didn't want that to influence your decision. I guess it would have no matter what."

With him saying that, he jumped out the window. When I rushed over to the window to see if he landed okay, he was already running away from the house. I sighed at the thought of him leaving like that. I turned away from the window and looked at the bed. I went and plopped myself on the bed. Tomorrow was the first day at Fork's High School.


	4. Chapter 3 Forks High School

When I woke up my thoughts went directly to the fact that I am starting high school again. This time, I am going in as a senior since we just transferred my school records. I didn't like the fact that I was going into this school alone. The first two times that I entered school, my parents were there as students as well to help me with the transition. Of course, I understand why they can't here. How would they explain that they look just like two students that went here twenty years ago?

I went through my clothes and I couldn't seem to find anything that didn't scream that I had money behind me. So, I went through my mother's old clothes. I figured I can always mix and match with some of my stuff to give the clothes a new look. I figured that Alice would appreciate my efforts of livening up the clothes.

I slipped on my high top sneakers and grabbed my jacket and book bag and headed down the stairs. Grandpa was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. He laid the paper down when he heard me coming into the room.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than what I thought I would."

"That's good."

I grabbed a bowl and spoon from the dish drainer and set it up to make a bowl of cereal. I sat down across the table from Grandpa and started eating. He slid the keys to his car to me.

"Your father called this morning. He said that he would have Emmett bring you a car to use at your disposal. I guess your father didn't like the idea of me being without my vehicle in a case of an emergency."

"You mean in case Billy needs something?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Thank you for letting me use the car today, Grandpa."

"Any time. Don't forget though. We are going fishing on Sunday."

"I won't make any plans," I said, giggling at Grandpa's enthusiasm to catch slimy fish.

I finished my bowl of cereal quickly. I didn't realize the time was going by so fast. I washed my bowl and spoon quickly and then headed out the door. I didn't see Jacob or my parents out there. I was truly on my own.

When I drove into the parking lot for Fork's High School, I only saw two open parking spaces. One was near the stairs that led to the school and the other wasn't even a parking spot. It was just a place in between two cars nearest the curb. I took the open spot near the stairs and parked the car. When I got out I heard some whispers.

"Hey, don't you know that spot is reserved?"

"No, I didn't. Who is it reserved for?"

"The Cullens."

"Well, then I guess I did park in the right spot," I said, mused with the idea of my own parking spot.

"You don't look like a Cullen."  
"Renesemee Cullen. I am the daughter of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen or Dr. Edward Cullen?"

"Carlisle is my grandfather and Edward is my father. What is it to you?"

"My name is Shawn Newton. My parents went to school with yours. He told me all about your family."

"I am sure he doesn't know everything about my family or you wouldn't be standing there so smug."

"Well, he told me enough."

"Enlighten me. I haven't heard many stories of my parents when they were here in Forks."

"Your mom dated my dad until your dad took her away."

"I highly doubt that, Shawn. My mother was fascinated with my father then and now. Maybe your father misinformed you. Either that, or you misunderstood him."

"I think I understood him just right."

"Okay. Whatever you say Shawn."

"Don't listen to him," a tall, thin, brunette girl said.

"Shut up, Joanie. I know what I am talking about."

"Yeah. Sure. Your father just wants a piece of fame that the Cullens have. Like he ever was with someone like Isabella Cullen. He wasn't good enough."

Shawn seemed to shut up then and stomped off towards the upper courtyard of the school. The girl Joanie turned to face me then.

"I'm Joanie. Your Nessie?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Your mom called mine. My mother is Angela. They went to high school together. She asked my mom if I would mind showing you around the school."

"Sounds great."

"It's better than Shawn trying to. The only thing he would try to show you is the broom closet."

"Why would he want to show me that?" Then it dawned on me, "Oh, ewe."

"Exactly. Shawn is not exactly popular with the ladies. However, since the entire football team doesn't know any better, they think that he is a God when it comes to us."

"Nice. It is funny how guys get status points that way. If females do it we are called a whole bunch of nasty names."

"That is true. Well, better be heading to the office. I made sure they gave you as many classes with me as they could. I hope you don't mind."

"Makes my life a little easier with a friendly face."

I followed Joanie up the stairs and into the school. The school, for as many students actually went there, was pretty big. The student population was not huge. Every time that I passed into a different hallway, I saw on display how serious they took sports at this school. So it was good for me to avoid anything to do with sports.

Joanie opened the door to the office and ushered me in. The secretary smiled as I gave her my name and asked for my class schedule. My first class was American Government. I looked at Joanie and smiled. American Government was one of my favorite subjects.

I followed Joanie to our first class. I stopped at the teacher's desk to big up my book when we walked in. I got to sit by Joanie in the back of the class. In this class, it seemed that on of the requirements was that everybody participated in a mock court setting. The teacher announced that next week would start the mock trial proceedings and that our roles would be chosen this Friday. I was interested to see this version of teaching.

My next two classes were uneventful. Biology, which I should excel in just because of my father and Carlisle, seemed to be quite boring. The class after Biology was English Composition I. This was an English course that would not only give us our graduating requirements for senior English, but also give us a credit towards college.

I was looking forward to lunch after English class. In English we were studying the classics. One of which was Bram Stoker's Dracula. I thought this was extremely funny considering who I was. It amazed me though how most of the students went off of the film adaptation and referenced the love triangle between Mina Harker, Dracula, and Jonathan Harker. This was not evident in the book as far as I remembered.

It seemed that myself and my family were the buzz at the cafeteria today. As I walked in with Joanie, it felt like a thousand pairs of eyes turned to see the new Cullen that had joined their ranks. Most were uninterested once they saw me. I noticed one set really didn't look away. That was the pair that belonged to Shawn Newton.

Joanie and I went to sit at a table away from everyone else. This gesture made me sure of my first assessment of her.

"You're not really popular are you?"

"Not really. I don't like being in everyone's business. I like to keep my closets closed."

"I understand that. It is the same way with me."

"Maybe it's also because what little my mom does know about the Cullens, I really don't like to share. Just because there was some controversy here when they attended doesn't mean that we have to take part in it."

"What controversy was that?"

"Oh you know. The whole depression thing that your mother supposedly went through when the Cullens left for a few months kind of made everyone talk for awhile. Then there was the rumors surrounding your parent's marriage right after high school."

"What was the rumor?"

"That she was pregnant."

"Well, I guess I debunked that rumor, now didn't I?" I said laughing.

Joanie smiled, "I guess you did."

Joanie's face got serious all of a sudden and I immediately knew why. I could smell him before he even spoke. I turned around to see Shawn coming up to us.

"Look, Cullen, I'm sorry. I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot."

"I thought we got off on the right foot."

"There is no need for us to fight. I'd like to make it up to you."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, mused with the idea of what he was about to offer.

"How about I take you out to dinner? Just a way for us to get to know each other and start over."

"When would you like to do this dinner thing?"

"How about Sunday?"

"Sorry. My grandfather is taking me fishing."

He laughed and then stopped when he saw that I was serious. He scratched his head.

"How about Friday?"

"Friday is fine. Do you want to meet somewhere?"

"I'll pick you up. Say about seven?"

"Seven it is."

He walked away smiling. I started laughing. Joanie looked at me.

"Why did you agree to go out with that puke stain?"

"I'm testing something and I figured that I would use him like he has used everyone else. I don't think he would mind too much."

She laughed, "You are truly wicked."

"Only when I am in a mood. Most of the time, I am actually quite pleasant to be around," I said and laughed again.

The rest of classes seemed to go by faster since I had something funny to tell my mom. I promised myself that I would call her as soon as I got home to fill her in on all the local gossip. It was something that would slightly amuse her. Joanie gave me her cell phone number before I left and I gave her mine. It seemed that I found a friend that would be more precious to me. She wasn't in my world of vampires, werewolves, and everything else that goes bump in the dark. She was innocent to everything that I have gone through.

When I drove up to Charlie's house, I saw Billy Black's truck parked where Grandpa's car would go. So I parked on the side of the truck making sure to leave enough room for Billy to back out. I grabbed my stuff out of the car and closed the door. When I got inside, I saw that Billy had not come alone. Jacob was with him.

"How was the first day at school?" Grandpa asked.

"Great. I even have my first date on Friday night," I said, making sure I pointed that more towards Jacob. He whinced at the words.

"That's nice. Who are you going out with?"

"Shawn Newton."

"I wasn't aware that there was another Newton boy. Well, just be careful Nessie."

"I will Grandpa. Please excuse me. I have some homework to do and I promised that I would call mom to tell her I was home."

"Okay. Billy and Jake will be joining us for dinner. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course. It will be nice to have them for dinner."

I walked upstairs and closed the door to my room. I turned on the old CD player and sat down on the bed. I dumped the contents of my book bag onto the bed in search of my cell phone. I dialed my mom's cell phone number.

"How was school?"

"Interesting. But I am home now. When you come over I have a lot to tell you."

"We'll be over there after your father gets back. He went to go pick up your computer and car. After we leave Charlie's we are going hunting. So it won't look to obvious if we ask you to drive us back."

"That works. I'm going to work on some homework."

"See you soon."

The phone went dead and I put the cell phone on the night stand. I pulled open my math book and started working on the assigned problems out of the book. I couldn't concentrate on my homework knowing that Jacob was that close and we hadn't spoken on the events of last night. I was still more infuriated that he wasn't really giving me a chance to think about what was going on between us.

I closed my book and laid back on the bed. I closed my eyes and started thinking about the day's events to try and take my mind off of everything. I thought about how funny it was that Shawn was trying to score points with his buddies by taking out one of the infamous Cullen members. I think that is when it dawned on me that I didn't feel quite right about accepting his dinner invitation. It was like I was trying to avoid something.

I heard a car pull up and I looked out to see my parents getting out of a very nice pick up truck. I headed downstairs to open the door for them. My dad was carrying a computer box and my mom was carrying something else. Dad smiled at me.

"How do you like her?"

"She is beautiful Dad."

"Good. Just do your father a favor."

"What's that?"

"No driving fast in it. Scares me to pieces just thinking about you going fast."

I had to laugh. This was coming from the speed demon himself. I nodded my head.

"I promise Dad."

He walked into the house and was greeted by Charlie, Billy, and Jacob. My mom saw the look on my face and knew instantly that Jacob was here.

"I guess he just couldn't stay away?"

"Something like that."

"So what's this gossip that you have for me?"

"Well supposedly you went through this huge depression that made everyone think that you are nuts and the reason that you married dad was because you were pregnant."

She laughed.

"Well, that was half right. I was depressed. I don't think it left any lasting marks though. However, I was not pregnant with you until after our wedding. It is funny how people are that live in a small town."

"I have a date," I said, trying to change the subject.

"With who?"

"Shawn Newton."

"Ewe."

"Yeah. I'm testing a theory. He asked so I just agreed."

"Does Jake know?"

"Yes. He does. He didn't look to happy about me sharing it either."

She shook her head. She took my hand and we headed inside. Billy smiled when he saw my mother. Dad was already upstairs setting up my computer. She handed me the other box and told me to take upstairs to my father. I did so.

While I was helping my dad, I heard my mother downstairs.

"Jake, she needs time to realize these are true feelings for you. That you didn't induce anything. Can't you give her that?"

"It's hard to be away from her."

"I know this Jake. We already went through this. Just give her time."

"All right Bella. I will not come back here until she calls me. I will even tell her as such."

"Thank you."

Dad and I finished and we headed back downstairs to join everyone. Billy and Jake were in the kitchen eating. Grandpa stood up and came to the living room.

"We were going to borrow Nessie for a bit to drive us home in the new truck."

"Sounds good. Thank you Edward for getting her the truck. It seems you were right about the whole emergency thing."

"Not a problem Charlie. Anything we can do while Nessie stays here."

Jacob waited until my parents left for outside and then came up to me.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been very fair to you."

"No, you really haven't been."

"I won't come back over until you call me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. When you call me, I will come back over. I will give you the space that you asked for."

"Thank you Jake."

I turned and walked out of the house. I drove off to pretend that I was driving my parents back home. While I was out I just thought how much it hurt that I had to do this to Jake. I just wished that I could figure this out without having to leave him.


	5. Chapter 4 The Worst Date

Jacob held true to what he told me on Monday night. The rest of the school week I didn't catch one glimpse of him. Friday came rather quickly. As much as I know I said I would go out with Shawn, I was not looking forward to it. I really do hope that he doesn't try to show me the broom closet like Joanie said. He might get more than what he truly bargained for.

During lunch, Shawn stopped by Joanie and my table to remind me of tonight.

"Don't forget about our dinner date."

"Don't worry Shawn. It's hard to forget about you," I said, trying to hold the puking feeling.

He smiled like what I just said was a good thing and walked off. I couldn't hold it any longer and made a gagging sound once I knew he couldn't hear. Joanie started cracking up.

"You are seriously going to go through with this?"

"Against my better judgment. Like I said, it is mostly to see something."

"Can I ask what is so important to find out that you would stoop to date the biggest moron of Fork's High?"

I shrugged.

"I started having feelings for this guy that I have known all my life and I want to make sure they are real."

"You want to find this out by dating Shawn Newton?" She asked, a creepy look on her face, "Was this other guy a dog or something?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the analogy. I thought to myself, well in physical form he could be.

"No. He is extremely attractive and he is a total sweetheart when he isn't acting like a huge butt. It's just, I don't know how to explain it. His family has been long friends of the family with mine and I don't know, it feels kind of weird."

"Gotcha. You viewed him as a brother type and now you don't. You want to make sure it's okay and not weird."

"Exactly. You definitely have a way with words, Joanie."

"I try," she said beaming.

The end of the school day just came too quickly. I drove home almost sadly because I was not looking forward to tonight. I pulled in a little roughly with the truck. Grandpa wasn't home. I assumed their was a problem with Billy.

I unlocked the door and set my book bag on the floor while I shut the door and hung up my jacket. On the couch was a box that I was curious about. I went to investigate it and saw a card with my name on it. It was a garment box and it was Jacob's handwriting.

I asked Charlie to bring this to you. Don't worry I am not breaking the promise that I made to you. This is actually to show you support on your decision. I didn't think you had something nice to wear for your date. I got you something that I thought would look beautiful on you. Please don't be mad at me. I just couldn't resist. Have fun tonight.

I laid the note down on the couch and gingerly took the lid off of the garment box. Inside was some kind of blue material. I pulled it out to find a beautiful blue silk baby doll dress. A silk shawl was included with the dress. I couldn't help but admire the thought that Jacob had put into this gift. I couldn't wait to put it on.

I showered first. I knew my hair was going to take forever so I dressed first. I didn't want to mess up my hair. The material felt so light on my skin. I had to double check to make sure I was in fact wearing clothes. I then went to the bathroom to start working on my hair.

Grandpa came home right after I had finished making the last strand of hair into a curl. I put my blue heels on and went downstairs. Grandpa smiled as soon as he saw me.

"Wow, Nessie. You look beautiful."

"Thank you Grandpa."

"Is that what Jake got for you?"

"Yes it is. His taste has improved."

Grandpa just smiled. I looked at myself in the mirror. At that moment, I saw my mom staring back at me. I smiled. I got a flash in my eyes as I turned around. Grandpa had snapped a photo of me. He smiled.

"Can I get one of you that is not shocked?" He said, laughing.

I smiled and posed for Grandpa as he took another photo. After he took the picture, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Shawn on the other side.

"Wow!"

"Um, thank you."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Grandpa, I won't be out late."

"Be careful."

Shawn went back to his car to open my door for me. I shut the front door behind me and went to get into the car. Shawn shut the door and then went around to get into his seat. He looked at me.

"You are gorgeous!"

"I think we have already established that with the Wow that you gave me."

He giggled nervously. I just kept thinking about how I was going to eat dinner with this moron. Maybe he should ask for a bib before we eat because he was already drooling. The thought made my stomach churn.

"It seems that you are hungry," he said, smiling.

"Um, yeah."

He started driving and then took the road that headed to La Push beach.

"Shawn, I cannot be up here."

"Why?"

"It's personal. I cannot be on La Push terrority."

"No one is going to know," he said and kept driving.

This was not going to be good. My family had a treaty. This imbecile was making me break that treaty. Plus, Jacob was here. That was really going to go over well. I smiled thinking of Jacob.

"See, you'll be okay."

He then pulled up into a secluded area and stopped the car. I knew what he was trying. He was making sure that this wasn't going to be a lost cause before he spent money. I wonder if his father was this disgusting.

"So, I was really surprised that you agreed to go out with me."

"I am out here with you for a date."

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"No, Shawn, I really don't think so."

He started shifting in his seat so he could face me. He put his hand on my leg. I shoved it off.

"Look, I don't see why you fight this. You're the most beautiful girl in school. I am the most popular. It just goes together."

Jacob wouldn't have treated me this way. Jacob wouldn't want me hurt. Jacob really cares for me. He really LOVES me. That is when it dawned on me.

"Look, I can't. I'm sorry Shawn. I think this was a huge mistake."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have come out with you tonight. Can you please take me home?"

"I don't think so, Nessie."

He then made his move. I growled as he put his hands on me.

"I like a girl that is aggressive."

All I thought was how much I wanted to kill him so he wouldn't bother anyone else. I wouldn't have ate him because he would've given me a stomach ache and it was against my principals. I was able to dodge the kiss and then I felt a draft of cool air and I wasn't looking at Shawn anymore.

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard a deep, throaty voice yelling.

"I'm here with my girl."

I recognized the face as soon as it leaned into the car. Jacob. He came around to the other side and I moved as he opened the car door. I got out and he just looked at me. His eyes were sad. I couldn't help but lean into the safety of him. He picked me up and looked at the other person with him.

"I'm going to take her home Sam. Can you handle him?"

"He's going to drive me back to Chief Swan's. That way if he wants to press charges he can."

Jacob nodded and then carried me away. I couldn't help but cry. I am this powerful hybrid and I'm here acting like some wimping little girl. He opened the truck door and put me carefully into the truck. He closed the door and then went around. I couldn't look at his face. I didn't want to see the disappointment.

When we got to Grandpa's house, I got out of the truck quickly and went inside. I ran past Grandpa and up the stairs to my room. I closed the door and flew onto the bed. I buried my face into the pillows and started crying.

Jacob came upstairs after ten minutes. I am sure that he was filling Grandpa in on what happened. He sat down on the bed. He tickled my side a little so that I would flip over and face him. His face was filled with understanding when he looked at me.

"I'm sorry that he did that, Nessie."

"He took me to La Push to do that. Of all places. Let's violate me on my best friend's land."

He snickered.

"Your Grandpa is handling it."

"I'm sorry Jake."

"It's okay. I better take off. I don't want to over step my boundaries with you."

"Can you stay until I fall asleep? Please?"

He sat back on the bed and I snuggled up to him. My head was on his chest and I just listened to the steady heartbeat and closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 5 The Reunion

I woke up to Jacob gone. I'm sure that sometime in the middle of the night he left through the window. I curled up under my blanket and just stared at the bedroom door. The events of last night were still fresh in my head.

I already had the answer that I sought. Why was I trying to fight it so bad?

I didn't really want to get out of bed. But the reunion for my parents is more of a luncheon at the school. I promised that I would go with my parents. I was sure that Shawn would be there and I didn't want to face him.

I got dressed and brushed my hair. I put on my high tops and headed downstairs. Jacob was there in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Where is Grandpa?"

"He left this morning. My Dad fell ill and so Charlie rushed over there."

"I am surprised to see you are still here."

"What can I say? I'd rather risk you kicking me out and knowing that you are okay."

I smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yes. I am."

"Nessie, you treated me like some common dog. You were mad at me. You're not sorry for it. I'm just surprised that you didn't buy me a dog house and tell me to go live in there."

"The thought had crossed my mind at that time," I said smiling.

"Oh, you're real funny girl."

I sat down at the kitchen table. Jacob sat down across from me.

"So have you worked out anything yet?"

"It's only been a week, Jacob. You think I would have come to any conclusions?"

"I think you have."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not confused anymore."

I didn't expect that answer.

"What do you mean that you are not confused anymore?"

"If you would have let me explain about the imprinting thing then you would know."

"Fine. Enlighten me on the subject."

"Imprinting is where I will be whatever you want. I dedicate my life to make sure that you are happy."

I looked at him.

"It isn't your free will that is gone Nessie. When I imprinted on you the day you were born, my free will is gone. I only want you to be happy. If you do not want me as anything more than a friend, then that is what I will be for you."

"Do you not have any wants or desires?"

"Of course I do. But all of my wants and desires include you in them."

"I see."

"If you want me as nothing more than your friend that is all you have to say. I think, though, that is not the case."

"I've been struggling with the feelings I have been having for you. After hearing the story about you and mom, I didn't think it would be right."

"Nessie, I told your mom once about this. I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"What?"

"The pull that I had for your mother, it was always you."

"What do you mean?"

"I loved your mom. But not the way that I thought I did. The moment that you were born and taken from her, the pull to her was gone. I had no reason to stay near her anymore. The pull came from the room where Rosalie held you. That was the moment I imprinted."

It sounded more like the ultimate fairy tale. The princess gets her prince before she is even born. The prince just got the wrong information at first about the right princess.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want to do."

I got up from the table and started walking upstairs. I didn't know what I was doing nor do I think I really cared. Jacob followed me in silence. We went to my room where we sat on the bed and just stared at each other. It kind of resembled a staring contest. Yet it was much more than that.

I couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts like his pack did. I knew though, that he could see mine. He could actually see them without even touching me.

The impulse never left as I leaned in and with my lips found the softness of his lips. When I leaned back, I could see the biggest grin on his face. I couldn't help that my heart was racing a mile a minute. Even though he explained what was going on, the fear was still there that he might be disappointed.

"Not on your life, Nessie."

I looked at him puzzled and then looked down. My hand was covered by his. He saw what that fear was. I smiled.

"Well, looks like Charlie's house brought another couple together," Jacob said. I punched him in his arm.

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Anything that you want me to."

"Will you go with me and my parents to this reunion? I think that Shawn might show up and I don't want to see him by myself."

Jacob growled low and I touched his face.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Mike Newton was sort of a pest for your mother. Nothing like what Shawn pulled. To think that Shawn is the extreme case of his father just really pisses me off."

"I know. But maybe there is something that we don't know."

"I'll beat it out of him."

"Why don't we just find out other ways? We do have some secrets to protect."

Jacob rolled his eyes. I knew he was irritated about not pounding the snot out of someone. Especially someone that had just gotten away with hurting me. However, I interjected my feelings.

"Jake, you're not an animal. You are human. You just transform into a wolf. Let's not start acting like an animal."

"Why not?"

"If you start that I will get you a dog house."

"At least I can finally use that dog dish Rosalie made for me years ago."

"Not funny. If you really want to use it then use it."

He shook his head.

"I will try and be on my best behavior."

"Thank you. Was that hard?"

"Yes."

I shook my head. I felt that I was getting frustrated with him. He could be so irritating at times. I heard my parents coming up the stairs shortly there after. I was glad that I would get a break from Jacob's irritating mood. Mom came to me first and gathered me into her arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay mom. Thankfully Jake and Sam were there."

Mom let go of me and then smacked Jacob. He looked at her and saw that it was her way of saying thanks. Dad hugged me quickly.

"Well, we just won't mention this to Mike if we run into him. Charlie says that he already handled it with the boy."

"I hope so."

We all gathered into the car and headed for the school. Jacob sat in the back with me and we just held hands as my parents drove. My father parked in what he says was his usual parking spot. It just happened to be where I normally park. I had to laugh at the thought.

We followed my parents to the doors leading to the gym. Joanie and her mother, Angela, was in the hallway handing out name tags.

"Bella!"

My mom had a hugging reunion with Angela. Her friend then turned to me and smiled.

"Is this Nessie? I have heard so much about you from your mom and Joanie."

"I've heard a lot about you too."

She hugged me quickly and then I looked at Joanie. She just smiled at me and then gazed at Jacob. She held up a thumb ups at me when Jacob looked at Angela. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"So who is this young man?" Angela asked, looking at Jacob.

"Sorry. This is Jacob Black. He is dating our daughter."

"Nice to meet you Jacob," Angela said, extending her hand. Jacob took it.

Angela handed all of us our name tags and we put them on quickly.

"I will be able to join you shortly. Eric is already in there. So is Mike."

Jacob and I followed my parents into the gym. They saw somebody they knew taking pictures of everyone and headed straight over to him.

"Eric," my mom said. The man turned around and I saw that it was Mr. Yorkie, the photography teacher. He smiled when he saw my parents.

"Bella and Edward. It's good to see you."

"Same here."

"Wow, you two really haven't changed much."

Mom and Dad laughed. Mr. Yorkie then turned to me and Jacob.

"Ah, Nessie. I look forward to your photography project that is due this week. I hope it will be as insightful as your description for modern art."

"Thank you Mr. Yorkie."

"Who is this gentleman?"

"Mr. Yorkie, this is Jacob Black."

The two shook hands and then Eric looked back at my mom.

"Mike is over there talking to the football players. He asked that when I saw you and Edward to ask for you two to go say hello."

"Thank you Eric. We'll talk to you again before we head out."

My mom and dad headed over to say hello to Mike. In the little group we saw Shawn. The way he was smiling and bragging, I was fearing that he had told all of his buddies that he had nailed me. My mom tapped someone on the shoulder. He turned around and face just started beaming.

"Bella Swan."

"Cullen. Remember Mike? You were at my wedding."

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Edward," he said nodding in my father's direction.

"Mike."

"This must be Nessie."

"Yes."

"My son tells me a lot about you. I am sorry that your date did not go well last night."

"It happens," I said.

"Perhaps you will let him make it up to you?"

"I'm sorry. As I tried to tell Shawn last night. It was supposed to be a dinner get together. He offered dinner so we could get to know each other. When I realized he misunderstood me, I insisted he take me home. I am with someone."

Mike then looked at Jacob.

"You look oddly familiar."

"Perhaps you knew my father, Jacob Black. I am his son, Jacob Black the second."

"Maybe that is why you look familiar. It is nice to meet you."

"The same here."

Shawn finally came to join the conversation. He looked at me and smiled. His smile vanished when he recognized Jacob.

"Cullen," he said looking at me.

"Shawn, I don't believe I have introduced you to my boyfriend, Jacob."

Shawn eyes got huge as Jacob stretched to his full height. He gulped down a breath and then outstretched his hand, "I'm sorry for any misunderstandings between us."

"As long as you know that Nessie has no other interest in you other than a potential friend."

"I will not have any more misunderstandings."

"Good. I wouldn't want there to be a problem," Jacob said, stressing the word problem. I nudged him in the arm. He rolled his eyes and backed down.

I looked at my parents and tapped my mom on the shoulder.

"Yes, Nessie?"

"I think Jacob and I are pretty tired from last night's events. Do you mind that we leave early?"

"No. Not at all," mom said and looked at my dad, "Edward, Nessie and Jacob are tired. Let's call it good and go home."

"Sure honey."

My parents said goodbye to Mike and turned to walk arm and arm out of the gym. Jacob took my hand and walked with me behind them. I knew that if I didn't get Jacob out of there sooner that an accident might occur. I didn't want this to happen.

When my parents dropped us off at Charlie's, I knew that my dad wanted to talk to me. I told Jacob to go ahead and go inside. I would join him in a moment.

"Nessie, don't be too hard on Shawn. He lost his mom two years ago. Mike pretty much ignores him. He does these things to get attention."

"I'll let Jacob know. It might be that we are both just exhausted."

"Nessie, Jake would stop the world if he knew that it was hurting you that it was rotating."

"I know Dad."

"Get some rest. We'll stop by later this evening to say hi to Charlie."

I got out of the car and went into the house. Jacob was already upstairs in my room lying down. I went to lay down next to him. When we woke up, I would tell him what my father said.


	7. Chapter 6 Sadness Falls

Months went by since that fateful night with Shawn Newton. I was distributing equal time between my family, Jacob, Joanie, and Grandpa Charlie. I stayed living with Grandpa Charlie. I decided this would be good for me at least until I graduated from Fork's High. Jacob didn't laugh at my decision.

I went to dinner with Charlie on Thursdays and fishing with him on Sundays. I didn't realize it wasn't just about catching slimy fish that we would eat later. It was about the peace and tranquility that came from being on the calm water and hearing nothing but nature around you. I found it to be quite soothing when I had a particular hard week at school.

I was planning on staying with Alice on Friday night so that we could go shopping for prom dresses. I told Charlie that I would be home early Saturday morning. Even though prom was three weeks away, Alice couldn't resist a good time to shop and I wasn't going to fight it. I had the best prom date in the world. Jacob was going with me.

After Alice and I got back from shopping, my mother pulled me outside so that we could talk.

"Jake has asked me to have papers done for him so that he may join you in public school."

"Why would he do that?"

"Maybe he found a way to give you a normal life in a way."

"He would do that for me?"

"My dear Renesemee, if Jake was asked to walk to hell and back for you to be truly happy, he would."

"I feel like I don't deserve him," I said, looking at my mom's amber eyes.

"Don't be silly. You two were made for each other."

"I really do hope you are right."

"I am you'll see."

"So where is Jake?"

"He had to go talk to Billy and Sam about a few things. He said he would be back."

I smiled at thinking that Jacob would even think about coming to a public school just to be with me. I knew that the only schooling that he had was whatever he had learned while on the reservation. I guess he really was trying to make sure that we could be together as a real couple should be.

I knew that I couldn't stay longer than the night. So Saturday morning, I grabbed the garment bag that held my prom dress and headed for my car. I still hadn't seen Jacob since Wednesday. I was starting to wonder what he had to talk to Billy and Sam about.

I got back to Charlie's house and noticed that he wasn't there. I just assumed that he was at Billy's since that is the only place that he really goes anymore. I took my bag upstairs to my room and hung it off the hook on the closet door.

Sunday, Grandpa told me that he didn't feel like going fishing. I thought that was real odd but I figured that he probably just came down with a cold or something. I tried calling Jacob several times and still could not get a hold of him. I was starting to get real worried that something might have happened.

I still hadn't heard anything by the time that I left for school. I vowed that after school let out, I was going to drive up to that reservation and bring my boyfriend back home. I'd drag him screaming and kicking if I had to. I didn't think that was an actual possibility but hey, you never know.

The school day started out pretty well. Shawn was still giving me the silent treatment. This was good news to Joanie and I since we really didn't want to be bothered with him. It wasn't until my English class that I felt something was wrong.

Mrs. Andes began her lecture on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. It was so sad to see how certain circumstances could drive people to drastic measures.

During the lecture, the office assistant came in to give Mrs. Andes a message. She looked at it and then looked at me.

"Ms. Cullen they need you in the office."

I collected my books and headed for the office. My dad was in the office waiting for me.

"Hi, honey."

"What happened? Is mom okay?"

"Mom is fine. It's Charlie."

"Is he okay?"

"I have signed you out of school. Your mom needs you at home."

Jasper and Emmett were in the parking lot. I gave Jasper my car keys and he got in my car to drive it home. Emmett hugged me and then got into his own car to meet us at home. Dad opened the passenger door for me. I got in and put my books in the back.

"Your grandpa is gone, Nessie. From what Carlisle told me, he died in his sleep. He went peacefully."

"Is mom okay?"

"She is sad but she is handling the situation quite well. She needs your help making some phone calls."

"All right."

Dad drove on to the house. I was dreading making the sad and tearful calls. The house was very somber. I grabbed my school books and put them on the bench by the door. I went to the living room to find my mom.

"She's at Grandpa Charlie's house. She left the small list of people to call."

I looked at the list. Except for one name, the rest were all his friends on the reservation. For this I would call Jake once I got to the border. The only other phone call was to Grandma Renee.

"Hello?"

"Hello Renee?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, it's Renesemee."

"Nessie?"

"Yes."

"Oh, how are you dear?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I actually have some news for you."

"Is your parents okay?"

"My parents are fine. It's about Grandpa Charlie."

"What happened?"

"He's gone Grandma."

There was a long silence on the phone.

"I will catch the earliest flight to Seattle. Can your father pick me up?"

"Yes. Just call us with the time your flight comes in."

"All right. I will be there soon."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I decided to use my cell phone to call Jake. I grabbed my jacket and headed for my car. I reached the border in twenty minutes. I parked my car and dialed Jacob's phone number.

"Hey, Nessie. Sorry I haven't been able to speak to you for awhile. My dad was real sick and it didn't look good."

"That's okay, Jake," I said, trying to hold the tears back, "I'm at the border."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to speak to your dad. But I have to do it in person."

"I'll be right there."

I hung up the phone and waited for Jacob to come. He finally showed and hopped in the truck. He told me where to go to get to his dad's house. I parked the car and Jacob stopped me from getting out.

"What is wrong?"

"Charlie passed away sometime last night. He went in his sleep. I had no idea. He said he wasn't feeling good on Sunday. I just thought it was a cold or something," I said, letting the tears fall.

"Nessie, it's going to be okay. Charlie is in a good place. It happens to humans."

"I know. It still doesn't make it any easier to deal with."

"I know. Do you want me to tell my dad?"

"No. I just need you there for support."

I hopped out of the truck and Jacob escorted me into his home. Billy was in a reclining chair watching television. He smiled when he saw me walking in the door.

"Nessie. I'm glad to see you were finally able to visit."

"Hi Billy."

He frowned when he heard my tone of voice.

"Is everything alright with the Cullens?"

"Yes. Everybody is okay at home."

"Then what is wrong?"

"It's Charlie."

He stared at me as I told him what dad had said. I watched this man age right before my eyes. Charlie and Billy had been best friends for years. Billy had helped my grandpa through my grandma Renee leaving him.

"I will miss him," Billy said.

"I am sorry Billy. I told Jake that I thought it was just a cold on Sunday. If I would have realized something was wrong, I would have called my dad or Carlisle immediately."

"I know Nessie. But there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. At least he had some happiness before he died."

I knew that Billy was referring to me being in Charlie's life and moving in with him. Charlie had mentioned it several times since the day I moved in. Jacob told his dad that he was going to walk me out and that he would be right back. I hugged Billy before I left.

"If there is anything I can do, please let me know. He was my best friend."

"I will Billy."

I left Jacob alone to comfort his father and I drove back to the house. I knew that I couldn't stay at the house by myself, so I started to gather my belongings together to take them back home. I cried as I looked at the photographs that Charlie had printed right before he died. There was some goofy pictures of us fishing, the night of the awful date with Shawn Newton, and one of my mom and I with him the day we came over to drop me off. I knew it was selfish but I wanted these pictures. I took them with me and carefully put them in my clutch purse so they wouldn't be harmed.

Mom called me from the funeral home to ask me to do a favor. This would concern the tribe. I told her that I would talk to Billy about it and let her know. I dialed Jacob's cell phone again.

"Anything new?" Jacob asked.

"I needed to speak to Billy if I could, Jake."

A couple of seconds later, Billy was on the phone with me.

"Billy, my mom had a request."

"Anything."

"She was hoping, since Charlie was married to Sue that we could bury him by his wife."

"I see no problems with that request. It is where he belongs. He was just as much a part of this tribe as he was to your clan."

"That means also means that our family would attend the services there, if that is not too much to ask."

"We are at peace with the Cullen family. It is time that we opened the border to show such a union."

"Thank you Billy. I will let my mother know."

"Please ask her, when she gets the chance, to come and see me. I do miss her a great deal."

"I will. Thank you again, Billy."

I hung up the phone and called mom back. I told her the good news and she said she would get the arrangements made.

I grew tired around nine o'clock. We had been working hard on the arrangements for Charlie's funeral. We had decided to just handle a small ceremony and I was in charge of picking out two big pictures to place out for everyone to see. I went back up to my old room upstairs. I missed Jacob a great deal right now and felt alone in my human emotions. Grandma Renee would be here first thing in the morning.

I laid down on the bed and prayed that sleep would take me away from this pain just for a short while.

When I woke up, I found Jake laying next to me in wolf form.

"Are you trying to tell me something," I asked him.

He opened his eyes and yawned.

"You need a tic-tac, honey," I said and he chuckled.

"Will you please change back?"

He shook his head and looked at the closed bedroom door.

"They won't come in," I said, "Go ahead. I'll even turn my head."

I turned my head and I felt his hand turning my head back to him.

"Are you trying to get me killed?

"They wouldn't," I said.

"I think your father might."

"Not even. He knows how important you are to me."

"So?"

"Plus, he went through this when him and mom started dating."

He was playing with the strands of my hair. I traced his collarbone to his shoulder. Curiosity was almost getting the better of me.

"Turn your head, Nessie," he said, "I'm going to get dressed."

I turned my head slightly and he got up and dressed himself. I smiled at his modesty. He was trying just as hard as I was to keep our emotions under control. He finally came back to the bed and laid down next to me so I could cuddle to him.

"Go to sleep, Nessie. I'll be here in the morning to help you with everything."

I closed my eyes, safe from the sadness for awhile.


	8. Chapter 7 Something on the Horizon

I woke up to the sun in my face and Jacob curled up against me. I moved quickly so I didn't disturb Jacob. I grabbed some clothes and went to hop in the shower.

I showered quickly and got dressed. I went downstairs to find Grandma Esme in the living room.

"Oh, Nessie, I thought you were with your mother."

"No. Jake and I were still asleep," I said, "Where is my mom?"

"She went to go pick up Renee from the hotel."

"Okay, well then I will work on picking out the two photos for the services."

"I'll keep you updated on the other arrangements as the information comes in."

"Thank you Grandma Esme."

"Are you holding up okay?"

"I'm doing as best as I can. I miss grandpa a lot."

"It will get easier with time. I promise you."

"Did you ever out live someone that you loved?"

"Yes. I had a child once. The baby died after a few days of giving birth. That is why I am a vampire."

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I thought your mom or dad might have told you."

"Maybe they were leaving that story for you to tell me."

"Perhaps."

I had a thought at that moment. More of a theory I could work on in my spare time.

"Well, I must go to the office and see how Carlisle is doing. If you need help with anything just let me know. I really need something to do right now."

"Thank you Grandma Esme. I might have something for you here shortly."

"Okay, I'll be either in the office or in the music room. I have taken up violin."

"That sounds relaxing."

"It is. I can understand why your father enjoys playing the piano."

She smiled and then headed towards Grandpa Carlisle's office. I went to the kitchen and stuck a couple of bagels in the toaster. I grabbed the photo album and put it on the kitchen table. My bagels popped up and I grabbed them and put them on a plate. I sat there at the table looking at photos and eating my bagel.

When I was halfway through the book, I saw Jacob staggering into the kitchen. He sat down next to me at the table. I held up the other bagel and he took a huge bite.

"Thank you," he said.

"How do you define a person through a few photos?"

"I do not know," he said, kissing my neck.

"Well, I definitely want to use this photo," I said, holding up the picture of my mom and Grandpa Charlie on what I was sure was my mom's graduation.

"That's a good one. He was so proud of her."

"He was proud of your father too. He just didn't like the idea of your dad taking away his little girl. He had just gotten her back when your dad and mom fell in love."

"Every father has a big problem with letting their baby girls go."

"Your father doesn't seem to have a problem with letting you go to me."

"How much do you want to place on that bet?"

"Okay, I'm game," he said, "If I win then I want a romantic dinner for two."

"Okay. If I win, I want one day of you at my beck and call."

"That shouldn't be hard to do," he said, chuckling.

"We'll see," I said.

I found a perfect picture of Grandpa Charlie when he first got elected as sheriff. I took the two pictures that I liked and went to look for Grandma Esme. She was in the music room.

"Ah, you have something for me?"

"Yes, can you get these two photographs enlarged and framed for the services?"

"Not a problem. I'll go take care of that right now."

"Thank you. Grandma Esme."

She kissed my forehead and then left. I sat down at my father's piano. I remember him playing while I danced to his music. I haven't danced in so long. I left the piano and went back to the kitchen. Jacob was raiding the fridge.

I heard my parents come in through the front door. I could also smell my grandmother Renee. I turned back around and went to greet her.

"There is my beautiful granddaughter!"

Grandma Renee came up to me and gave me a huge hug. She held me then at arms length and smiled.

"You are a looker."

I blushed and she smiled.

"So I gave grandma Esme the photos for the services to be enlarged."

"Great. Thank you Nessie," mom said.

Grandma Renee stayed for about three hours. She was still in her flights of fancy mood even though twenty years had passed. Esme came in right before grandma Renee announced that she wanted to go back to her hotel room.

"Are those the pictures?" Renee asked.

"Yes," I said and pulled the covers off of them.

"They are perfect," Mom said coming to stand by me.

Knowing that everyone was pleased, I started to relax a little. Jacob came to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I caught my father's expression out of the corner of my eye. I smiled knowing that my dad, even though he loved Jacob as one of the family, still had problems with our relationship.

Mom drove grandma Renee back to the hospital. Dad took the opportunity to go up to Jake. He smiled.

"Just because I care about you and helped you pick out your engagement ring does not mean I like the fact that my daughter is old enough to have these feelings and wants. I just don't say anything cause I do not want to hurt either one of you."

Jake looked at me and I smiled.

"I understand Edward."

"As long as we have that we will be fine," Dad said and patted him on the shoulder.

As dad walked by me he winked and kissed my forehead.

Jacob and I went upstairs. I cleaned up the mess and then laid down next to Jacob.

"Tomorrow is the wake and funeral?"

"We decided just to have the funeral. It's better to have get togethers after the funeral. I think the motto is to celebrate life not death."

"Sounds like a motto only we cannot go by," he said, tugging lightly on my hair.

"I know. It almost sounds hypocritical."

"Get rest, Nessie. Tomorrow is a big day."

He kissed my eyelids closed and I snuggled up to him. I fell asleep safe.

The horrible dream that plagued me before our return, and shortly after our return, haunted my sleep. I saw dozens of people that looked like me reaching out to me. It was like they were clones of me. I ran screaming from them. I only found Jacob. My parents were nowhere to be found.

Jacob and I ran even faster. I started screaming again when I felt one of them touch me.

I woke up to Jake shaking me. I just stared at him, trying to focus.

"It's okay Nessie. Come back to bed. You are safe. I will protect you."

I laid back down next to him. My eyelids were so heavy. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I was asleep in minutes.

The morning's events did not make me feel any better about last night's nightmarish view. Something was on the horizon.

As we laid my grandfather Charlie to rest by his beloved Sue Clearwater Swan, I couldn't help but feel that this is not the last funeral I would ever attend.


	9. Chapter 8 A Change in the Weather

A few months have gone by since Charlie's death. I have been dealing with the emptiness by going to school and involving myself in my homework. I knew that I was putting Jacob off but I just couldn't concentrate on anything else.

The nightmares were getting worse to where I wanted to drink gallons of coffee just so I didn't see the visions in my dreams. It was the same dream; it just became more graphic and detailed. Jasper and Grandpa Carlisle have tried everything to help me sleep.

Two weeks before prom, I received a huge surprise at school. While waiting by my truck for school to start, I heard a familiar sound coming down the street. A few moments later, I saw Jacob driving in the parking lot on his bike. He parked by the truck and took his helmet off.

"Hello gorgeous," he said, flashing his brilliant smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't your mom mention that I was joining public school?"

"I think she mentioned that you were thinking about it."

"Well, I figured since I was done thinking about it, I might as well come to school."

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

"Why? Do you want me to go away?"

"No. I was just thinking about Shawn Newton."

He looked at me and started laughing. He always knew what I meant.

"Shawn is not a huge deal. I can let things go for now. If he gets out of hand again, then I will beat him."

I laughed, "Well ain't that big of you. You could kill him."

"What can I say? Some people I like better dead than up and running about."

I understood his statement Shawn was in that category for me as well. I tried to behave as much as possible. Unlike my family, Jacob and I didn't have to hide technically. I could be more dangerous in public.

The bell rang to tell us that it was time for class to start. Jacob grabbed my hand and nudged me to lead the way. I headed up the stairs to take Jacob to get his class schedule. I hoped we had at a least one class together.

It turned out that we had two classes together. We had English and gym together. So I still spent my first class alone.

When gym class came, I didn't even think about the gym uniform. Well, not until I joined everyone and saw Jacob. I didn't think I had ever blushed about Jacob's appearance until that moment. I think he saw me blush because he gave me a smile.

I had never been uncoordinated until today. Trying to play volleyball and seeing Jacob's body glistening with sweat was proving to be quite harmful for everyone around me. I could have sworn that I had hit someone in the head at least twice with the ball.

At the end of class, Jacob was waiting for me outside the locker room. All I had heard while changing was how hot Jacob was and girls wondering aloud if he had a girlfriend. So my first impulse to kiss him in front of threw my arms around his neck and planted on straight on his lips. I could tell he was amused with the gesture by the way he grabbed a hold of me.

"Do you two know each other?" A girl named Lynn asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lynn. This is my boyfriend, Jake," I said with a little too much glee in my voice. Lynn had been one of the girls asking about the existence of a girlfriend. The look on her face lifted my spirits even higher.

"Nice to meet you, Jake."

"You too."

I led Jake away to the cafeteria. I wanted so much to show him off but really couldn't due to trying to protect our secret. Just as I pushed that thought from my head my phone rang.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Can you and Jake head back to the house? There is something I need to talk to you both about."

"Sure. Let me grab Jake and we'll be on our way."

"Thanks."

That was highly unusual. In most cases that were even remotely important, it was not my mom that called me. She was way over protective and didn't want me to know the dangers for people like us. My Dad and Jasper usually told me what was going on so I could be able to protect myself and know why Jacob was lucking around more than usual.

I grabbed Jake out of the lunch line and pulled him away from everyone. To convey what happened, I touched him gently on the face, hoping I was making it look like I was getting an eyelash or something to that degree. He nodded and then grabbed my hand. We quietly left the building and I got into my car. I put Jacob's books in my car since he had no way of carrying them on his bike.

When we got to the long, winding driveway, Jacob stopped his bike. I pulled up behind him and parked the car. I rolled down the window and then I caught what made Jacob pause. There was a scent that was not familiar originating from my house. Another vampire was there.

Jake then laid the bike in the bushes and phased in front of my car. I followed behind Jake in my car. He felt there was danger. He must have known the smell that was penetrating the air. I parked my car quickly when I got to the house. Jake could not unphase but refused to try and enter the house in the form.

I dialed my mother's number.

"Nessie, are you okay?"

"Can you come out of the house?"

"What do you mean Nessie?"

"Come out of the house."

"Nessie, I am at work. No one is home. Why are you home?"

I looked at Jacob and signaled to him that no one should be in the house. He bared his teeth again and I was sure my mother heard it.

"What is going on, Nessie?"

"Didn't you call me while I was at school?"

"No," she said, "Get away from the house Nessie. Wait until your father and I get there."

She hung up the phone and I took a defensive position slightly behind Jacob. Jacob looked like he was about to charge the house. I heard the pack in the forest surrounding the house.

I felt a swoosh around me and saw my family standing next to Jacob. My mother joined me behind Jacob.

"Tell me about the phone call."

"It was your voice. You asked for me and Jake to come back to the house. That you needed to talk to us about something."

"Edward, who was it?"

"One of the Volturri. I just can't place the scent."

Mom seemed to freeze more than what she already was. Jasper went to the front door and opened it. Mom got ready to throw me out of the way. A young girl came out of our house carrying a letter. She smiled sweetly at all of us.

"Carlisle?"

My grandfather stepped out in front slightly. The young girl bounced down the steps towards Carlisle. The girl had to be around eleven or twelve. My grandfather did not view her as a threat.

"My name is Alarina. My father sends you well wishes."

"Who is your father child?"

"Marcus."

My father looked shocked. My mom wasn't to happy and Carlisle just shook his head.

"He is your natural father?"

"Yes. I am his only biological child. After the death of my mother, he chose to be alone and raise me."

"So why is Marcus sending us his only daughter?"

"My father needs your assistance. All of the details are outlined in the letter."

Carlisle took the letter gently and opened it. Normally my grandfather is a very self-controlled man. In this instance I could see his eyes becoming huge and his mouth was open.

"We need to take a trip to Italy it seems."

"What is going on Carlisle?"

"From what Marcus describes in his letter, Aro had decided shortly after meeting Nessie to breed his own half-vampire children."

"He what?" I asked in a disgusted tone.

"Every talented vampire in the coven has bred under Aro's orders. The males only."

"The only exception to this was my father. He did fall in love with my mother and had no intention to hurt her. He just allowed the events to get out of control."

"Either way we need to put a stop to this. There will be more human lives lost and more children being born that are taught to be killers."

"Seems that we are facing a new plague," Jasper said.

I was slightly hurt by this statement. I know it was not directed towards me but, it still hurt. I felt guilty. I know my parents did. Not on bringing me into this world but the actions and events that led the Volturi to find out about me, Nahuel, and his sisters.

My father looked at my mother. I knew that look. He was apologizing to her. She smiled sadly which meant that she thanked him but it wasn't his fault. Jacob rolled his eyes, still anxious for a fight.

"Are you to return to your father, Alarina?"

"For a few days. Then he is sending me away while this issue is being solved."

"Send word to your father that we will arrive by the end of the week. We have a few things to tie up here."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

The girl bowed her head at Carlisle and then ran. Carlisle looked at the rest of us and then walked into the house. Everyone else followed. I stayed behind waiting for Jacob to phase back. He came back out smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"It's just good to be back in a fight. I mean it's all good about getting older and stuff. I just think it's too calm most of the time. Humans have issues all the time."

"Well sorry that we're not exciting enough for you."

He wrapped an arm around me to pick me up. He kissed me quickly at first. Then held his face close to mine.

"You'll never be anything less than exciting for me, honey," He breathed and then kissed me longer.

I wanted to cry when we stopped kissing. It was one of those kisses that made your heart skip a beat. Jacob put me back on the ground carefully. He left his arm around my waist and we walked back in the house to start dealing with my worst nightmare.


	10. Chapter 9 Coming Together

"I don't like the idea of Nessie coming with us."

"Bella, we don't have a choice. IF we leave her behind, who knows who can come and attack her."

"Nobody would dare attack her. Jake and the pack are here. She is well protected."

"I would agree with Bella, Edward."

"Rosalie, I know you want to protect Nessie. Keeping her out of the loop will not protect her."

"Why don't we just ask her? You know she is listening."

I was always disappointed when Dad gave me up like that. Aunt Alice couldn't see me or Jake in her visions but Dad sure could hear the both of us. I stepped away from the wall that I was huddled against.

"Nessie, what do you think dear?"

"I don't want to be a risk to anyone."

"See, I told you she should be left behind."

"She is at risk no matter what," Dad said.

"Dad, I will stay here."

I saw Aunt Alice smirk. She new I wouldn't stay behind for very long. She looked at my father and then ran from the room so he couldn't get a read on her. No doubt she was singing in her head. The only clue I had was the look on my father's face.

"Are you sure you want to stay behind?"

"Jake will be here with me. I'll be safe."

"See, Bella, isn't that better? You get your way but treat your daughter like an adult."

Seeing my mother happy was good. I figured that with whatever I was going to do next, she would not be that upset with me. I turned around and left the room. I was going to get my plan into effect before anyone could tell me different.

I found Jake sitting outside staring off into the distance. I sat down on the grass next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You remind me a lot of your mom."

"How is that?"

"She kept your father out of a fight before she was turned. You are doing the same thing now to me."

"No. I'm not. I just told my mother that to put her at ease. I have an idea. We'll be a few hours behind everyone else but it should work."

Jacob looked at me quizzingly. I just smiled and then headed towards my car. Jacob followed me and got into the passenger side. I drove a good distance away from the house before I pulled over.

"So what's your idea?"

"We're going a few hours behind. If I understand the stories about the Volturi, then we are going to need a lot of help."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we should talk to the Denali Clan, the pack, and any other friends we can get a hold of. I can talk to Alice and see if she can give us updates on what is happening."

"I am down with that idea."

"Let's go talk to Sam first. After we explain to him, I will call the Denalis."

"One thing first."

"What's that?"

"Let me drive, honey."

I laughed until I saw that he was serious. I lowered my head as I got out of the car to switch seats with him. He smiled at me as he got in the driver's seat, then frowned. I didn't move the seat back for him as I usually did. I had to smirk about that.

The drive wasn't too awful. I was getting rather tired and hungry but was anxious to make sure plans were set to ensure my family's safety.

"We can eat at Sam and Emily's."

"I don't want to impose on them, Jake."

"They won't mind. Trust me."

I shrugged. I knew they wouldn't mind but I was hoping for a little alone time with Jacob.

We parked behind Sam's truck. We heard laughter coming from the house as we got out of the car. I had to smile at the thought. Even though Sam is a werewolf, he was able to have a normal happy family. It made me think if Jacob and I would ever be able to have a family.

"What are you slightly smiling about?"

"I was just thinking about something. It was nice."

"Are you going to share the thought? I'm not like your father who can hear everything."

"Not right now. First let's handle business first. I will explain later."

"Looking forward to it."

We walked up to the door and knocked. We heard the laughter cease. Sam came to the door and opened the door carefully. He smiled warmly and ushered us in.

"What brings you here Jake?"

"Actually, Nessie needs to speak to you."

Sam then looked at me. I could tell he was trying to get a feel about the situation. He changed his look to puzzled.

"What can I do for you Nessie?"

"There is a battle coming. My family is in danger."

"Nessie, we haven't even thought about a decent fight since you were born. A few of us have even stopped phasing. Leah now has a happy life. She has married and moved away."

"This fight will not be here. This will be in Italy. I am asking for volunteers to go. My family will leave in the morning. I will be staying behind. At least until I get everyone else gathered."

"Volunteers we can do. What is the situation?"

"Most of the Volturi have been using human females to breed beings like me."

Sam growled as he glimpsed at Emily.

"Did they mate or just use them as incubators?"

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"If they mated, then we would not get involved. That would be like us calling a grizzly a brown. It doesn't matter they are still a bear. Your parents mated and, knowing what could happen, still gave birth to you. Same situation could apply."

"There is only one that mated out of all of them Marcus."

"Will he and his child be present?"

"His daughter will be sent away once my family has arrived to avoid her harm. Marcus, however, will be present."

"So we should protect this leech?"

"It would be preferred only because of his daughter. We cannot risk a retaliation from the daughter."

"That is understandable. We all have families that we need to look after now as well."

"So, we can ask for volunteers?"

Sam looked again at Emily. Emily nodded. He looked at me again.

"I will be one of the volunteers. I am sure most of the pack will follow."

"Thank you, Sam."

"Our pack and the Cullens have the same goal. To protect and live in peace. It is hard to say no to that."

"Well, now it is hard to say no," Jacob interjected.

"Are you two hungry?" Emily chimed in.

"Starving," Jacob said with a huge smile.

"Yes," I said.

Emily smiled and headed over to me. She handed me a child, smiled, and then walked into the kitchen. I stood there holding the baby and just stared into the warm brown eyes. The little boy was gorgeous.

My mind drifted to the thought I had earlier. Could Jacob and I ever have a child as beautiful as this? When I looked at Jacob, I felt that he had the same thought.

We stayed at Same and Emily's for about an hour. I know Jacob wanted to get home but, I needed to walk.

"Hey, Jake, can we just take a walk on the beach?"

"Sure. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Nothing I cannot handle."

"Okay."

We headed towards the Beach. About five minutes into the walk, I found a huge log that anyone could sit on. Jacob came and sat down next to me.

I couldn't help but be wary of Jacob. There were times where I wished I didn't want him. Sometimes it was hard to curve the impulse to attack him. He felt me staring and turned to look at me. We just sat there and stared at each other. That moment, my heart began to race.

The kiss began very gently. Jacob's lips were soft, warm, and very inviting. It was so intoxicating. I was actually dizzy.

Jacob's arms encircled my waist. He held me closely to him. I could smell his woodsy scent. I entangled my fingers into his hair.

We landed on the sand.

"Are you sure?" Jacob whispered.

I silenced him with a kiss.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!!!!!!! A BIG ENDING IS ON THE RISE!!!


	11. Chapter 10 The Night Before

So trying to avoid my mom was not the hardest task in the world. The hardest task was hiding from my father. Neither Jacob nor I were good enough to hide anything from him. That gift only, came natural to my mother. However, it wasn't Dad that we ran into.

"Nessie!"

"Oh!" I jumped a little, "Uncle Emmett. You scared me a little bit."

"You look different," he said, walking circles around me, "You look kind of flushed."

"I am no different than when I walked out the door."

"No, there is definitely something different about you. Maybe it is the sand in your hair," he said, laughing.

My Dad came out and looked at me. His eyes went huge as he went from my face to Jacob. I was just thinking that he was about his arm and then looked in our direction.

"What happened?"

"Ask Jacob," Dad grumbled.

"Ask Nessie," Uncle Emmett choked out between fits of laughter.

Mom looked at me and then to Jacob. Knowing Uncle Emmett, she looked at my hair. There was a lot of sand in my hair.

"Really?"

"What?" I asked.

"It's about time," she said, smiling.

"Seriously? You're not mad?"

"No. I think it's…um…good."

I had to blush. Dad still looked furious. Jacob had a mixed emotion. On one hand, he wanted to be congratulated but on the other hand, he was scared to say anything to my Dad. Mom was just looking around trying to see a way to change the subject. She then snapped her fingers.

"Nessie, our plane leaves tomorrow morning at five. That means we'll need to have Jacob drive one car because we'll have to use your car to help get everyone to the airport."

"Not a problem, Mom," I said looking at Jacob. Jacob nodded at the slight change of plans. The way I looked at it, it was a blessing in disguise. We could easily use the two vehicles to transport everyone that we needed too without being noticeable.

My mom smiled at us and went outside. She had tapped my father's arm so that he would follow her outside. My father was still giving glares to Jake.

"Edward, can you quit giving Jake death stares and get out here? We need to talk."

Dad followed my mom and I just let out a breath of relief. Uncle Emmett looked almost sad.

"Why are you sad?"

"Not that I don't like the dog, but I was hoping for a decent scrap from Edward. I haven't seen him that upset for awhile."

"That's not nice Uncle Emmett. Both my Dad and Jake could en up severely hurt."

"I think it would be an even match."

I playfully slapped Uncle Emmett in the arm. I walked away towards the kitchen. My father, silent as always, came in behind me.

"It's not that I am unhappy about you and Jacob," Dad started, "It is only the fact that I have old fashioned beliefs."

"I know Dad. I wasn't really expecting you or mom to find out like that."

"I am sorry for the way I behaved. You are my daughter. The only child I will ever have."

"I know Dad."

"Then you can understand why I wanted the old fashioned romance for you?"

"Yes, Dad. I hope you can understand my decision as well?"

Dad sighed, "Yes, I do. Believe it or not, I was in that position once too. It was very hard to persuade not only the other person, but myself as well, to wait."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I knew he was talking about mom. Dad smiled as well.

"Thank you, Dad, for understanding."

"Now, there is another pressing matter I need to speak to you about."

"What is that?"

"Should I warn your mother that you are planning to join us in Italy?"

"I would prefer to maintain the element of surprise. I am only doing this in case something goes horribly wrong."

"I understand, Nessie, however I must stress that it will be dangerous for you and for Jacob."

"I know. But you and mom are the world to me. Just as much as the rest of the family. If we say we will face them together, then we will all be there."

"All right Nessie. It is only you and Jake right?"

"Yes, Dad. Only the two of us."

"Good." He said. He kissed my forehead and then turned away.

I went to my room so I could sleep for a few hours before having to get up to help take everyone to the airport. Jake came upstairs to join me. He smiled as he lay down on the bed next to me.

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You are so brave. You're my hero," Jake said, smirking.

"Smart ass."

"Yeah but, it sounded good."

I curled up next to Jacob. He wrapped his arms around me so I could feel safe. My eyelids felt heavy. The last sound I heard was the steady beat of Jake's heart.


	12. Chapter 11 Separation

Two o'clock came too soon. I was so comfortable that I barely made the sound of the alarm. I groggily reached over and hit the snooze button. I didn't want to wake up. I did not want to admit that my family was in grave danger. I wanted to be able to see my hopes happening, not my fears.

I felt Jake moving beside me and I kept fighting my eyes. I don't want to wake up, I told myself. Unfortunately that did not work.

"Jake, " I said, "It's time."

Jake's eyes popped open. I laid there just staring at him.

"The baby?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry. Guess that was just a dream," he said, looking so disappointed.

"One that might become a reality one day."

"I hope so."

We both got up and got ready to take my family to the airport. My heart was racing as we took each step to our new destiny. I had a dreaded feeling like there was going to be a loss on our side. That no matter what the outcome of today's actions, we would still lose in massive quantities.

"Quit thinking like that, Nessie."

"Sorry Dad."

"You know, I can honestly say that no one truly knows what the future will hold. If we fail, then we fail. At least we stood up and tried."

"I know. Just can't help feeling like something else is going to happen," I said and then sighed, "So what bring you up here?"

"Just making sure you two were up and moving."

"I didn't want to be. I was very comfortable."

Dad kind of smirked and I realized that was a mental thought that he did not want to have about his daughter. I blushed and Dad turned to leave.

"I'll just meet you downstairs. We are ready whenever you and Jake are."

"We'll be down in just a minute."

Dad walked back downstairs and I closed the door. Jake finally walked back in so he could get his shoes. I sat down on the bed to get my own shoes on. Jake grabbed my hand out of the blue and looked at me.

"Promise me one thing."

"I will do as much as I can."

"If this fight gets bad, I want you to run. I don't want you to stay. Just run, don't look back."

"I can't promise that Jake. I can't leave you or the family."

"Promise me, Nessie, or I'll call Sam and call this off right now."

I looked into his eyes and saw the pain and truth there behind his words. If there was no hope for anyone else, there could be at least some hope for me. I didn't want this hope. I wanted my happy family hope.

"I promise."

He smiled and kissed me on my hand. He then turned his attention to finishing his shoes and grabbing his jacket. I did the same. I grabbed my bag so I could put it in the trunk as well. I was hoping that no one would notice since nothing was packed into my car except for Jake's bag already. We headed downstairs and saw the family ready and waiting for us just like Dad said they would be. We silently headed to the two cars that would carry everyone. I got behind the wheel of my father's car while Jake put my bag in the back of my car and got in to drive. I followed Jake as we headed for the airport. My family's flight was scheduled to take off at 5 o'clock. Our plane would not be until this evening. That meant we would not arrive until the next day. That meant there was enough time for something to go wrong.

At the airport, my parents took a moment with me.

"Nessie, I am so glad that you were reasonable about staying behind."

"You're welcome, Mom. I understand the reason why you worry about me. Jake and I will be fine."

"I know you will. We will be home in a few days."

Mom hugged me tightly. I looked at Dad and thanked him. He nodded his head. Then, when my mom let go of me, he gathered me up in his arms.

"I will not say a word. See you in a few days."

I watched, while Jake wrapped an arm around me, my parents and my family walk up the ramp to board the plane that would take them to the lion's den. I couldn't help but the feel the dread again. Once they were out of sight, Jake and I made our way to the cars. I was heading to a hotel to pick up the Denali clan and Jake was heading to La Push to pick up the pack. We were to meet back at the airport.

When I arrived at the hotel, I parked the car in the most dark and secluded place I could and then went into the hotel. I asked for the room number for the Denali's. I went up the elevator to their room. I knocked softly. Tanya opened the door for me and I was ushered in quickly.

"So, today is the day?" Eleazar asked me.

"Yes. The flight is at five."

"Are we to be alerted if there are any complications?"

"My father knows of me and Jake coming. If there are any complications, he will let us know."

"Edward knows?" Kate asked.

"Yes. I guess I did not watch myself very well and he at least caught the plan about me and Jake. He still does not know everyone else is helping."

"Good. At least Aro will not expect us then."

"That is what I am hoping for as well."

"Well, I guess we can relax here for awhile until the time to leave. I assume your car has tinted windows?" Eleazar asked.

"Of course. I would not want to assist in the demise of anyone I cared about."

"We do appreciate that."

Sitting with the Denali's was slightly uncomfortable only because of the upcoming events and the tension everyone was feeling. The hours seemed to tick by slowly. I kept watching the clock hoping for the time that we would have to leave to meet up with Jake and the pack. Finally the clock struck four and we were on our way.

We met Jake and the pack at the gates and boarded the plane together. As Jake and I took our seats next to each other, I said a silent goodbye to everyone we knew and loved. I cuddled up next to Jake and closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 12 Death to an Empire

During the plane trip, I received a phone call from my father that one of the Volturi's guards had taken my mother. The rest of the plane trip was horrible knowing that the Volturi had my mother and not knowing what would or could happen in the next few hours was nerve racking. Jacob held me for part of the trip. As the trip came to a close, he began to get anxious as much as I was. It was hard to remember that not only was he my fiancée, he was also my mother's best friend.

Once the plane landed, I headed to the counter to take care of the car rentals. I handed the keys to Jacob and paid the man for the cars. I pulled out the map of Italy I had and asked the man, "Mi indichi sulla carta Voltura, per favore."

The man pointed out the route and said, "Vada sempre diritto." I smiled and thanked him. When I rejoined Jacob, he smiled.

"What was that?"

"I asked him to show me Voltura on the map. He said to take this route. It'll be straight ahead."

He smiled even more and took my hand. We hurried to the cars. Eleazar insisted that we just follow him since he knew the way. Jacob and I got into our car and followed behind Eleazar.

Jacob put music on after we started driving. I couldn't concentrate so I reached to turn it off. Jacob looked at me for a split second.

"Everything will be okay, honey," he said putting his hand over mine.

About two hours later we finally arrived at Voltura. We parked our car right behind Eleazar's. Everyone I had called, who had not made it to Forks, was now standing in front of me.

"Ah, Nessie. Mi Bebe. It is so sad to see you under these circumstances."

"Zaphrina. It is good to see you again."

Benjamin smiled as well.

"Remember, we follow Nessie in. We do not want any warning given."

We all looked at each other. Then we started to walk towards the main doors to the Volturi's home. I held hands with Jacob as we walked. The couples each held hands with their mate.

Jacob and I saw the doors to Voltura looming before us. The dread hit us for a split second as we knew there was no turning back. We came here to start a war and to finish it. It was going to be the better vampires that would survive today. We were coming to save my coven. We would win at all costs.

I knew there was a possibility losing some our friends and family. Jacob even knew this. But I would not allow my family to face the Volturi alone. It was time to face what they had done and who I truly was. I was not an abomination. I was salvation. I was what every vampire wishes they could be. Still alive.

I quickly kissed Jacob and then walked to the double doors by my self. I stood in front of the double doors for a split second. Then I pushed them wide open. The sunlight blazing into the hall. I stood cloaked in the sunlight as I stood in the doorway.

"Who is that at the doorway?" I heard Aro call. I took a step forward to where he could see me.

"Ah, the child Renesemee. I was wondering when you might appear."

I glanced quickly and saw that my family, exception of my mother, lined up in front of the Volturi. They were lined up and getting ready to fight as they were being sentenced to death. My mother was next to Aro, chained and severly drained of any energy she had. I gained my composure and walked in slightly further so the first of the line could walk up further. The first of the line was Jacob. He was already in wolf form.

"Why would you bring such a monstrosity here?" Aro said, sounding horrified that I would bring Jacob.

"I have come for my family."

"We are not doing anything to your family, dear Renesemee. They have come here to judge us," Caius said coldly.

"No. They are not here to judge you. I am here to finish you."

"You are going to take us all with just you and your pet wolf?" Aro questioned with a tinkle of laughter.

"No." I said smiling. I walked in further so as everyone knew to walk in right behind Jacob. The door was flooded with people and more behind them.

"You come prepared young one. Why should we bow down to you?" Caius asked.

"You are not going to get away with what you done. I will rip off every single one of your heads."

"Well, let's continue with the sentencing of the Cullens and we will then handle you," Aro said and grabbed my mother. My father tried to go in front of Aro but he smacked him away as he grabbed my mother around the neck. He made one quick move to place her in front of himself. I was quicker. I shoved my mother out of the way and grabbed Aro by the neck and raised him. Caius made a move but Jacob flanked me by blocking Caius. The Denali clan came in to block the rest of my family while Benjamin and Zaphrina grabbed my mother and moved her to a more secure place.

"Dear Renesemee, there is no need for fighting here."

I knew that almost everyone that came with us was now in the great hall. I felt confident. I smiled at Aro.

"You have threatened my family for the last time," I cooed at him. He smiled.

"Are you sure about that, Nessie?"

I could smell them coming. I growled so the others could take their positions. Jacob looked at me for a split second which is all that Caius needed. He smacked Jacob hard, knocking him back. Caius tried to grab me but I moved quickly with Aro still in my hand.

"I would not suggest that again Caius. One rash move and I break your brother's neck and rip the head off."

Caius looked at Jacob and then to me. He smiled, realizing the connection between me and the wolf like creature. He went to attack. My father blocked Caius from Jacob. I could see it in my head the way this was about to happen. I did not release Aro and I would lose my father. I threw Aro to the Romanian Clan members and stood in front of my father and Jacob.

"Caius, it's really me you have a problem with isn't it? Come on, let's dance," I said and grabbed his arm.

Emmett understood from the line I said. My uncles had trained me very well when it came to fighting. He grabbed Aunt Rosalie and came close to Caius, looking as if they too were dancing. They came up from behind Caius and took him into their embrace. I checked to see if my father could stand.

"Dad, concentrate on what's on hand. If we don't we cannot save mom."

He snapped quickly and went again after Aro. He grabbed him from the Romanians. When I looked over to the east side of the great hall, I saw the first of what the Volturi had bred. This half-being looked exactly like Aro. Just younger. He could smell me. In a glance he was standing in front of me.

"Let go of my father."

"Thought you would never ask," I said. At that moment I heard the tearing. I knew Aro was dead. The half-being growled. I knew he was venomous. I had to be very careful.

I heard the fight beginning with the others. I smiled at the half-being and reached to touch my back. I had brought a little insurance policy as I dropped the rock hammer from behind me to touch my hand. I came back with all of my might to smash it into his neck. His head came clean off. Carlisle and Esme came and ripped his arms and legs off to add to the pile already started by his father.

Jacob rejoined me on my right side. I touched him slightly so he could see what I was going to do and he nodded in agreement. We separated momentarily. It ached knowing that one of us was about to fall. I didn't know which one. The howl was enough to know which one it was that we lost. In our confrontation, we lost Sam. Jacob punched through the crowd straight at Felix. Not Jacob, not him.

I ran as fast as I could to head off Jacob but I did not get there quick enough. In his anger, Jacob loomed before Felix. Felix just stood there looking at him.

"What are you going to do Mutt?"

At those words, slender pale hands came up from around Felix's throat and I heard the tearing noise. There behind his piling body was my mother. Her eyes were dark black with not having fed. She looked truly terrifying.

Jacob looked at her and she lifted on single hand to his furry face. He nodded and his eyes teared. She then ran off. He turned to me.

When I looked around, I saw the last half-being was being torn apart by the Romanians. The fire was already started with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie throwing the body parts onto the fire. My father was collecting clothes for the pack so they could come back to us in human form. Alice and Esme were doctoring the wounded.

I walked to the beaten body of Sam and knelt down. I covered him with a cloak I found. He was alive enough to look at me.

"We have beaten them?"

"Yes Sam. Just rest now. We will get you home soon."

"If Jacob stays in Forks, the pack will always exist. I do not want my son to face this."

"Jacob will go with us. Your tribe will have peace. We will not stay in Forks once we have gotten you back home."

"Take care of my brother, Nessie."

Jacob came and rejoined me by Sam's side. Sam looked slightly at Jacob. He smirked.

"You are truly the Alpha."

Jacob looked down and nodded. Sam closed his eyes and drew his last breath. Emmett came then and lifted Sam into his arms. I stood up and went to my family that had circled to check and see if everyone was okay. My father grabbed me into a huge hug.

Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle hugged me then. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie hugged me. Uncle Jasper smiled and Aunt Alice beamed her famous smile.

"What will happen now?" I asked Marcus.

"We will rebuild. We will learn new ways. My daughter can now return home and maybe we will have more peace. I hope we will not be viewed as monsters in the future."

"Marcus, my wife and I can stay and help to rebuild and train the remaining vampires on our lifestyle," Grandpa Carlisle offered.

"That would be an honor dear friend. I would appreciate the help."

"Rosalie and I will stay as well," Emmett said. Rosalie smiled.

"At least until the rebuild is done," Rosalie added.

"That would be wonderful," Esme said, smiling. She would not feel so alone with Emmett and Rosalie there in Italy with them.

"We will return to Forks long enough to pack and we'll head to Alaska with the Denalis," my father said.

"Nessie, are we staying in Forks?" Jacob asked.

"I promised Sam that we would not. He doesn't want this for his son."

Jake looked sad and then nodded. He would not want this for our children if we had the choice. At the end of the day, the decisions were made. Alice, Jasper, my parents, Jake, and I would return to Forks with Sam's body and then leave shortly there after. We would not put the pack in any more danger. We would never return to Forks.


	14. Chapter 13 For Keeps

The funeral for Sam was simple. Emily looked even more furious that Jake and I were planning to leave once we had everything settled. I knew Jake was upset about leaving as well. He made that point very well while were driving home.

"What is wrong, Jake?"

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"I know when something is wrong, Jake. Just tell me."

Jake pulled the car over and parked it. He looked at me in the most frustrating way and got out of the car. He started pacing in front of the car. I got out and stood in front of him.

"What is the problem?"

"It could have been you that I lost in Italy instead of Sam," Jake said angrily.

"Well, if it had been, then I would know what the problem is now."

Jake stopped pacing himself. He just stood there staring at me. I lifted my hand to touch his face.

"If I had been smart, I would have told you how I honestly felt years ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you to give me one thing before we leave Forks."

"Anything."

"I want you to marry me. I want our family and friends to be there when we become one."

His eyes were burning with anger for himself, love for me, and the need to have everyone we loved and cared for there with us. How could I refuse him? I mean not that I would, but how could I?

"Yes, Jake."

His eyes lit up and he started grinning like he won the lottery. He grabbed me and hugged me. We got back into the car and finished driving home. We were created by my Aunt Alice.

"You know I do hate it when I have to wait for your father to hear something about you two before I can even get a glimpse of what is going on."

I smiled at my Aunt. I knew exactly what my father said and heard. I knew that Jake would not be able to contain himself. I smirked knowing the reason why my lovely, but annoying Aunt was standing outside.

"What is it that you want Alice?"

"Nessie, I am surprised. For a second there, I thought I was speaking to your mother."

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"Let me handle the wedding?"

"Actually, you can work with Lean and Emily on that. There are traditions that I am sure Jake would like to keep."

"Thank you, Nessie. This will be so much fun."

Aunt Alice went back into the house happy as a hummingbird. I was hoping that she had not said a word to anyone else. This was going for my father as well. Jake and I walked in hand in hand. I heard my father playing the piano softly from the music room. My mother was outside reading a book. Uncle Jasper must've token off with Aunt Alice."

"Okay this is really weird."

"Why don't you start with your mom. I need to call Leah and Emily to give them a heads up about Alice."

"Okay. Let them know she can be fierce."

He smiled, kissed my forehead, and then went on to the front porch to call them. I made my way to where my mother was sitting.

"Nessie, you're back. Why are you back so late?"

"Jake and I were talking."

"Everything is okay between you two, right?"

"Better than okay?"

"When is the wedding?"

"How did you know?"

"I know my daughter well enough to know. I also know Jacob Black."

"We haven't really set a date. He wants to wed before we leave Forks."

"This is just great. Leave it to Jake to find a way to stay in Forks."

"He really does want to stay here?"

"A part of him does. The rest of him would follow you anywhere that you go."

"Does Dad know?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, I did hear the grumbling about that one. Jake sometimes forgets about your father's talents when it comes to you."

"Ewe," I said, catching my mother's hint, "I will remind him about that."

"Thank you love. Congratulations. Do not forget to call your grandparents, Emmett, and Rosalie."

"I won't. I will call them after I talk to Dad."

"Okay. If you need help just holler."

I walked towards the music room. I heard the soft melody that felt like a longing. The music sounded as if someone took something away and it was crying with sadness for its loss. This was the only way my father could cry. I stepped into the room and sat down next to him. I placed my hands on the keys and began to play my response. For ten minutes my father and I played, seemingly arguing our points. While I was his only daughter, I needed to be able to make grown up decisions. Once we had finally came to the conclusion that no matter what I was his daughter and that I will still be close, the music ended.

"Just tell him to keep his thoughts about my daughter to himself."

"I will Dad."

I left the music room to find my Mom and Jake in the hallway. They were still leaned up against the wall with their eyes closed. I knew my mother could not sleep so she must be hearing the music in her head. Jacob was almost asleep until I touched him.

"Nessie, you haven't played like that for years," Mom said softly.

"Dad and I speak better through music. We have an understanding."

"I am glad."

Jake smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. We walked outside to watch the moon rise and stars coming out. Even through today was a sad day it turned out to be one of the best days of my life.


	15. Chapter 14 An Unexpectant Adventure

Months went by as we prepared for the wedding. Okay so maybe that was an exaggeration. Six weeks had passed and my family and the tribe were bustling around. Not only was this union important to Jake and I, it was also important between my coven and Jake's pack.

Alice and Emily had designed a beautiful wedding dress that would fit my tastes but also the traditions of the tribe. The dress was traditionally white but the main material was leather. The back of the gown had a fur lined train. My veil would be a thin piece of fabric that would be attached to the hair piece in my hair. My shoes were moccasins. Once my mother was able to see the dress she rushed in and out of the room so fast I thought a tornado blew through. She handed me a box and smiled.

"Your Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie gave me these for my wedding day. I want you to have them."

"Thank you Mom."

I started feeling flushed. I excused myself and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. I turned to the door to see my mother's look of concern.

"Carlisle and Esme will be arriving today. Maybe Carlisle should take a look at you."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Maybe it is just the excitement."

"It could be."

I left the bathroom to get fresh air outside. I felt my father's stare and turned around. He smiled softly and came to stand by me.

"I am sorry you do not feel well. Are you sure you do not want me to check to see what is wrong?"

"Not to be mean, Dad, but it's creepy enough to have Grandpa Carlisle examining me."

He laughed, "Fair enough."

"Don't tell Jake. I don't want him to know until we are sure of what is going on."

"I will not say a word."

I smiled, "I think I am going to go and just lay down. When Grandpa gets here could you send him up?"

"Of course."

I went upstairs to lie down in my room. Jake was at La Push going over arrangements for pick ups for human guests. We did not want to risk temptation with my extended family. I stared out my windows to watch the trees swaying lightly in the breeze. I never really took lightly in the breeze. I never really took the time to look at the scenery surrounding my home. It was quite beautiful.

My stomach felt very queasy. I lay back flat and stared up at the ceiling. I just kept repeating in my head that I was feeling great and that nothing was wrong. I must have fallen asleep repeating the phrase because I woke up to Grandpa Carlisle.

"So I hear you haven't been feeling to well today."

"I was feeling like I was burning up and I had to throw up."

"Did you?"

"No. I just laid flat and I guess I fell asleep."

"Okay. Well let's start simple and then go complicated."

"What do you think is wrong with me?"

"Well, I did accept a hunch from previous experience to pick something up just in case," he said while digging through his black bag. I tried to sit still but the nerves started getting to me. Then the nausea came over me again.

"Here, take this in the restroom and wait the time it says. I will wait here."

I took the slender box to the restroom and after closing the door, looked at the box.

"A pregnancy test?" I asked out loud.

That is impossible! There is no possible way! Yet, there it was. I might be pregnant with Jake's baby.

I tried to wait patiently for the test results. I could feel my heart racing. I started pacing the floor for the last two minutes. When I looked, I felt like I was going to pass out. I walked back to my bedroom stunned. I sat down on my bed. My grandfather had not said a word but I could already hear Jake running into the house and up the stairs. I couldn't stop staring.

"Is she okay?"

"She is stunned, but she will be fine. A little moodier for awhile."

"Why would she be moody?" Jake asked, "Is she not happy about our wedding?" Jake sounded crushed.

"Oh no, Jacob. She is the exact opposite when it comes to the wedding. She is thrilled."

"Then why would she be moody?"

"It happens when a woman is pregnant," Grandpa Carlisle said casually.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, pregnant."

I could see Jake's expression out of the corner of my eye. He was happy. Then, in a flicker, his facial expression changed.

"Does Edward know?

"Yes. He's waiting downstairs for you and Nessie."

I couldn't believe that I was carrying Jake's baby. A part of me wanted to jump up and down for joy. The other part of me was scared. What if this pregnancy was like my mother's?

"Grandpa, will this be normal?" I finally asked.

"Nothing right now would suggest otherwise. I will be keeping an eye on you and the baby until you deliver."

"What about Marcus?"

"Emmett and Rosalie will go back to assist until then."

"Thank you."

"You will always have my help."

I got up and smiled at Jacob. He smiled and grabbed a hold of me to hug me. He was being a lot gentler than what he was. We walked out of the room to share the happy news. I was, of course, worried about what my father would say. I should have known I had nothing to fear.

"There is my beautiful daughter," my mom said.

"You know as much as I love you two, Dad's gift can be quite annoying at times."

"Sorry, I really can't help it," Dad said.

"I know. It's just that I never get to surprise the two of you."

"One day you might. Congratulations."

Dad was not upset as I feared he would be. They were happy. Of course the impossible became possible the day my father met my mother.


	16. Chapter 15 An Overdue Event

I opened my eyes two day's later to see the beautiful sunrise. Last night was the first and last time that I would ever sleep alone. Today was my wedding day.

I laid there on my bed and watched the sunrise. The amazing colors that flew through the sky couldn't have made me happier. On the ground, I could see my Dad and my uncles putting up the tents in the back yard. The weatherman said that there was a chance for rain this afternoon. I smiled thinking that in a few short hours I would be Mrs. Jacob Black. I finally got up and went to put my robe on. My wedding dress was on the mannequin in the corner. I walked over and ran my hands over the beautiful blue beading. My shoes were in the box on the floor.

I heard a knock on the door and I moved away, sadly, from my dress. I opened the door to my mom.

"I just wanted to see if you were moving around."

"Yes. I was just watching the sunrise and the tents."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that Renee should arrive shortly. Carlisle left about twenty minutes ago."

"Thank you. It's been awhile since we have seen Renee."

"It's only been since the funeral."

"I didn't really see much of her while she was here last time."

"I did," she said with a smirk.

A wave of nausea came over me. I sat down on the sofa in my room. Mom came over to me and touched my forehead. Her hands were colder to me than usual.

"You're really hot," she said, worry coming into her voice.

"I'll be okay. Just pregnancy pains."

"I do not miss the pains of pregnancy."

"Were you in a lot of pain?"

"Yes, but it's well worth it. I am eighteen and going to be a grandma."

"Forever young?"

"No. Never failing strength for curious babies," she said and we both laughed.

"Well, I am going. Alice is on her way up."

"Thank you, Mom."

"Your welcome."

Mom left and two seconds later, Alice walked into the room.

"Well, at least your not as tired looking as your mother was."

"Did I miss something?"

"When your mother got married she looked so puffy from lack of sleep," Alice started, "It was difficult to work with."

"So what are we doing first?"

"You are going to take a shower. I can fix your hair while you and Renee are talking."

"You are the boss," I said and grabbed my bathrooms stuff. I started the water and just waited for the shower to warm up.

I stood under the massaging water for at least twenty minutes. The water felt good. All of my muscles ached. It felt like I had been running for several miles while carrying a ton. I finally turned off the shower. I put fresh undergarments on and then wrapped up in my robe. I went to my room to find Grandma Renee there.

"Hi, Grandma," I said and hugged Renee.

"Hello, Nessie. I brought us breakfast," she said.

Renee sat back down on the sofa and I sat on the floor. Renee handed me a cup of coffee and a fruit parfait cup. I looked at her quizzingly.

"I have found that a light breakfast that is healthy will get you a lot further."

I took the lid off of the parfait and tried it. It actually wasn't that bad. I took a sip of the coffee and could feel the warmth spread through my body.

"So what is new?"

"You haven't heard?"

"I head about the wedding only."

"Oh," I smiled, "You're going to be a great-grandmother."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"We found out two days ago."

"That is so exciting. How is Jacob handling the news?"

"He is happ6 as can be with the news. We were actually wondering if it would be possible."

"Why?"

I had forgotten that Grandma Renee, unlike Grandpa Charlie, knew nothing about our world. I searched my head for something that I could say quickly that would satisfy her question.

"I had a virus once that I was told could prevent me from having children."

"Well I am glad it didn't. Jake is a very good looking man. You'll have a beautiful baby."

"Thank you."

I could smell Alice coming up the stairs. I got my chair ready at my vanity and then cleaned up the bed. Alice came into the room. She gave a warm hug to Renee and then looked at me.

"Okay, so sit down so we can start on your hair."

I sat down on the chair and Alice came to stand behind me. She brushed my hair and started sculpting a masterpiece on top of my head. She put my hair piece in my hair but did not attach the vail.

"Now can you avoid doing anything that will mess your hair up?"

"I think I can manage. I am not allowed to see Jake until the wedding."

Alice smiled and then left my room. Renee was in tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I missed a lot. Now I am sitting here waiting for you to become a married woman."

"You were just busy with Phil. That's all."

"I should've been there more. Your mother insisted that I just look after Phil. I am actually jealous of Charlie."

"Grandpa just had a way about him."

"You are right about that."

I moved to look out the windows to see if I could catch a glimpse of Jake before. I saw my father and my uncles but I did not see Jake. The strangest thing was, I could hear him. That's when I heard a silvery laugh.

"No cheating bebe," I heard from my door. I turned to see my friend, Zaphrina. I rushed to hug the Amazon beauty.

"How did you know?"

"Your Jake and father sent me a letter telling me of the news."

I almost couldn't stand still. Then I remembered the hair and tried to contain myself.

"It is so good to see you."

"Likewise. Who is this?" Zaphrina asked looking towards Renee.

"Oh, this is my Grandma Renee. Grandma, this is one of my oldest friends, Zaphrina."

Renee shook Zaphrina's hand.

"I'm going to see what your mother is up to for a little bit, Nessie," Renee said.

"Thank you for breakfast, Grandma."

"You're welcome, Nessie," Renee said and kissed my forehead. She left the room silently and Zaphrina went to shut the door.

"So how is everything?"

"Jake and I are expecting a baby."

"I can see that. Is it a normal pregnancy?"

"Carlisle had no other reason to believe it wasn't."

"I do hope that everything will be alright. I do remember the truth you showed me years ago."

I smiled, "Everything will be find. Who knows, this baby maybe from our human sides."

"That would be a blessed event. From a vampire we will get a human. Makes you wonder if it is like having a disease."

"How simple that would be," I said laughing.

Alice came upstairs once again. This time it was to assist me with my dress. I stepped quickly and carefully into the dress and Alice zipped the back of my dress up. Zaphrina held my shoes while I slipped my feet into them. I looked at myself in the long mirror. No one except Alice and Emily had seen the dress until today. I couldn't help but stare.

"You look gorgeous, Nessie," Zaphrina said.

"Thank you."

"Jake might have a heart attack," Alice said, "Or not wait for the honeymoon."

"He better wait. This is the only day I get to wear this dress!"

I turned in the mirror to look at every angle that I could. The dress was simply breath taking. I couldn't believe the design came our of Alice and Emily's head. The tiny blue beads sparkled in the sunlight.

"Thank you Alice."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, I will say you are more gracious than your mother was about her wedding."

Alice bounced out of the room so she could finish getting ready. Zaphrina filled me in on everything that had happened since I saw her in London. An hour later, my parents came to my room. My mom smiled at me and hugged me carefull.

"I will see you downstairs. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mom."

Mom and Zaphrina left the room. Dad looked and smiled at me. The pride and sadness that he felt were mixed in his eyes. He offered his arm and I took it. We headed out of the room and stood at the top of the stairs to wait for our musical cue. I know that in normal cases, my Dad was supposed to look like what I imagined Grandpa Charlie looked like when he walked my mother down the isle to her Edward. My father, the eternal seventeen year old boy, was giving his seventeen year old daughter away to a man that looked at least eight years older. I had to smile at the thought. I was my mother's daughter in so many ways.

The music began and we began our descent. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, we turned to walk out to the back yard. Once we reached the kitchen, everyone stood. I smiled as we walked down the isle. At the end was Jake. His smile flashed as he saw me. He had trimmed his hair and stood proudly in his tuxedo. There was going to be no heartache today. Both men had finally won their hearts desires. My mother, beautiful as ever, stood by Jake in her black and white dress. Next to her was Seth. On my side was Rosalie and Leah. I had to smile as I saw my family stand together in the agreement of the union.

The music ended and we came to a stop right near Jake. The pastor smiled as he looked from Jake to me. I could feel every impulse just wanting to go to Jake but I could feel another impulse and I glance at Seth. Seth looked happy but also so alone. Like Jake, he now stood at a wedding as the only tribe member without a mate. I couldn't help but feel sadness.

I almost missed hearing my father answer the pastor's question as to who gave the bride away.

"I do," I heard my father say. Every ounce of effort to not falter his one duty today oozed from those words. He took my hand and gently placed it in Jake's. There was an understanding in that gesture. Not only was it Jake's responsibility to make me happy, it was also his responsibility to not get me into harms way.

The pastor continued with the ceremony. When it came time to exchange rings, I happened to glance down at the ring Jake slid on my finger. My mother's ring sparkled on my finger. I glanced at my mother and she showed me the replacement she had. It was her way of letting Jake and I know that both of my parents agreed on my choice.

The pastor announced us as husband and wife after Jake's ring was in place. Jake kissed me gently. We then turned to face the crowd. My mother, standing tall, said with pride in her voice, "I introduce to you Renesemee and Jacob Black."

The hordes of people stood and the clapping sounded like waves of thunder. We walked back up the isle. In the back of the crowd was Joanie and Shawn. I hesitated and walked up to Joanie. We hugged briefly. Jake shook hands with Shawn.

"Jake came to talk to us. He told us that you would be leaving soon. I didn't want you to leave without being able to say goodbye."

I hugged Joanie.

"Thank you," I said, "For being a good friend."

Shawn stood up to me then. He offered his hand. I took it.

"I hope that we can start over. I meant no harm. I told this to Jake as well."

"Just take care of Joanie for me."

He smiled, "I will. I promise."

Jake and I walked into the house where music began to play. Jake held me against him and we danced around the room. The applause was deafening. Jake smiled.

"Are you happy?" he asked me.

"Yes, more than can be expressed."

After our dance, my father came and asked for his dance. My mother went to dance with Jake. I over heard my mother calling Jake her Best Man. I assumed that she was referencing something from the past because it made Jake smile even bigger. The night was coming to an end too quickly. I had the never ending parade of people with their offer of congratulations and dances. I was even twirled around the dance floor by Seth.

At a quarter to eight, I was being whisked away by Alice to change in my departing outfit. She unzipped my dress and while I was changing into the skirt and shirt, my mother placed my dress carefully back on the mannequin. My mother stopped me for a brief moment.

"Thank you Nessie."

"For what?"

"For giving Jake what I could not."

I hugged my mom and then bounced down the stairs. Everyone was already outside. I got to say my farewells to my family in private.

When Jake finally took my hand again, I looked up to see tears of joy in the corners of his eyes. We swung the door open and raced to the car. We drove off into the darkness with our family and friends watching us. This was the start of a new life.


End file.
